Lone Star
by Asphalt-Cowgirl04
Summary: Never knowing his family or a place to call home, a homeless Chevrolet SUV fends for himself on the streets of Houston, TX. When circumstances change and he is forced to leave, he not only is taken on a journey to find himself, but he also continues to face the hardships of being a gas guzzler in a fuel efficient car's world.
1. Chapter 1

_****Hey everyone! This is a revamp of my original story, the Lost and the Lonely (I wrote the original back in high school and never finished it). For those who have read it, there will be a lot of changes you will see...characters, locations, situations etc. If you have never read the original before that's alright too, enjoy the story of my Texan Tahoe, Big Thing! And don't try to take this story too politically in the sake of our world, this is how I see the gas situation in the cars world to be. Enjoy!****_

Chapter 1

Between two apartment buildings was a dark and dirty alleyway in the city of Houston, Texas. Trash was littered everywhere and the alleyway's dampness gave it a musty odor. However, this alleyway was different from many others, which were simply gaps between buildings, where cars would throw away trash or make drug deals. This alleyway housed a resident, who lived in a shelter made of metal and old cardboard boxes.

The alleyway's resident had been asleep for the night, and it was finally daybreak. As soon as the sky brightened the car woke up, emerging from his makeshift shelter. He slowly drove out of the alleyway and into the light, which slightly burned his eyes. For a moment he squinted at the light, then shook his hood and yawned. Once he was ready, he started driving off down the bustling city streets of Houston to start his day.

The alleyway's resident was a 2004 Chevrolet Tahoe, who had been homeless for about fifteen years. He never knew who his parents were, and he never had a place he could call home. When he was a baby he was abandoned on the city streets of Houston, and was picked up by a car that brought him to an orphanage. Until he was eight he was raised there, and he hated every minute of it.

He had always wanted to be picked up and taken to a new home, but his newfound family never came. For years he watched cars be happily adopted and he was left to stay, unwanted by any of the cars that were looking for a child. Right away he was never considered because he had low gas mileage, a burden many adopting parents did not want to have on their tires. He was harsh on one's wallet, since the amount of gas he needed to keep going was a lot more than the common sedan.

Another reason he had hated living at the orphanage was that he was one of the largest kids there. Being an SUV, he towered over a lot of the other kids and some of the staff as well. Since no one knew his real name, everyone at the orphanage gave him a nickname. He was called Big Thing, since he was simply big and a thing, and the name eventually stuck. However, his nickname soon became his real name, since the staff always identified him as Big Thing when cars were looking to adopt.

When he was eight, Big Thing decided he had had enough of the orphanage. With the help of a friend, he was able to escape and took his life to the streets of Houston. However, the streets did not present him with a better life as he had hoped. Instead he found himself hungry and alone, and no one in the world seemed to care about him.

As he drove down the streets that morning, he stopped at a gas station. With the little money he had found and begged for, he saw that he was going to get a decent amount of gas this time. Usually he had no money and had to steal gas and food, but having money would keep the cops at bay.

As he pulled up to the pump, the price was three seventy-five a gallon, one of the highest prices that year. When he was a child, prices had been much lower, but they had increased drastically in the past few years. This rise in gas prices brought panic to the world of cars, and with this panic came a rise in fuel efficiency conscious.

Before the rise in gas prices, cars could care less what each other's fuel economy was, but now it was everyone's business. Cars that had high gas mileage were praised and seen as the next big thing in vehicular advancement. Cars that had low gas mileage were looked down upon, and became the blame for the rise in gas prices. The gas-guzzlers, as they were called, ranged from trucks to SUVs and even classic cars. They were constantly criticized for the amount of fuel they took in, which made them feel ashamed of something they couldn't help. This constant criticism allowed them to become outcasts in terms of politics and advancement in society, and this allowed fuel efficient cars to gain power. The fuel efficients, the term for cars with high gas mileage, did whatever they could to keep gas-guzzlers from advancing. They tried to show that they were the superior type of car to change the world, not the gas guzzlers.

Being a gas-guzzler in the time of rising gas prices was what made Big Thing an undesirable car to adopt. As Big Thing ordered a 20-gallon can of oil, he couldn't help but think of all the times he was passed over because of his gas mileage. All his life he wanted someone to sincerely care about him, but all he got was hate.

After he finished consuming his oil, he continued to drive around the city. As he drove, he heard cars yelling at him, calling him dirty and ugly, and one car even threw trash at him. He ignored these insulting gestures and drove on, since this happened to him everyday. Being a homeless gas-guzzler defiantly made him a target, but it was nothing to fear.

Although, there was one group of cars that Big Thing did fear that lived in the city. They were a group of fuel-efficient extremists about his age, who desired the destruction of all gas-guzzler kind. He had become their ultimate target, where he had been subject to many of their physical and mental attacks. He lost count of how many times he had been cornered by them and beat up for their sick pleasure, and he had the dents and scratches to show it.

As he drove down the streets, he was happy he did not see them anywhere today. He could only hope that they would continue to simply beat him up, but he was waiting for the day to come when they would do their worse. He hoped that day was never going to come, but he knew that after living on the streets for years, things could take a turn for the worst very quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey everyone, here is another update! This story might have longer gaps between chapters, I'm really trying to put my best effort with writing and editing this story. So if you don't see updates for a while, I'm trying to put out the best work I can! Enjoy!***

Chapter 2

A few weeks after the gas prices had hit three seventy-five a gallon, Big Thing was driving back to his alleyway. It was nighttime, and a light mist was coming down with the moon occasionally peeking out from behind the clouds. The streets were quiet and there were very few cars driving about. It was a peaceful night in Houston, but to Big Thing it was a little too peaceful.

Big Thing held his guard as he surveyed his surroundings, on the lookout for any cars that could possibly come after him. He learned that on the streets you could never let your guard down. If you did for a second, it could lead to your downfall.

As Big Thing looked around, he caught a glimpse into some of the apartments that he drove past. Currently he had a fever and felt very sick, and he wished he could have a place to rest to help him recover faster. As he passed them by, he craved for a place to live that was warm and comforting, and would keep him sheltered on a cold and rainy night. For a second he caught himself reminiscing, dreaming of sleeping in a warm bed, always having food on the table, having parents that would take care of him…

Suddenly, he heard the scream of squealing tires and revving engines, and he was ripped from his daydream. Completely caught off guard, he felt a car jump right in front of him and punch him square in the front bumper. As a throbbing pain spread across his bumper, two other cars came flying into him at his sides, and one of the cars hit low and hard enough that he felt his front axel break. He screamed out in pain as it broke and he tried to get away, but he was surrounded.

The two cars that had crashed into him were holding him in place, preventing him from getting free. He had no idea what was happening, but he did his best to not show his confusion or fear. He then saw two cars drive towards him, and he recognized them right away. He immediately scowled and threateningly revved his engine.

"Shiloh," Big Thing muttered under his breath.

"Big Thing, its so nice to see you," Shiloh sneered. Shiloh was a silver 2004 Toyota Prius, and he was the leader of the fuel efficient extremist group that Big Thing feared. Shiloh was originally a resident of Boston, but along with his gang he moved to Houston in order spread his ideas to the fuel efficients of the Southwest.

"So, what are you going to do to me this time?" Big Thing grumbled. He tried his best to hide the pain that was searing through his body from being punched and having a broken axel.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked. I thought on a nice quiet night like tonight, I could treat you with something you have deserved for a long time," Shiloh mocked, and threw him a wicked grin. Shiloh's talent was making Big Thing feel as uncomfortable and worthless as possible while in his clutches.

He turned to the car parked next to him and began to whisper. The car next to him was his partner and crime, Blu Blaze. He was a blue 2004 Honda Insight, and he was always at Shiloh's side. He quickly whispered back to Shiloh and handed him something that Big Thing could not see.

"Gas guzzlers," Shiloh spat, returning his attention to Big Thing. "Worthless, pitiful creatures they are. They slowly eat away at our food supply and destroy our environment. Since they are bigger, the gas guzzlers automatically think they are better than us, when in fact they are inferior. They are inferior to the cars that are more technologically advanced and bred to be more efficient, which actually makes us the superior beings. "

Shiloh paused, and then from underneath his tire he reveled what Blu Blaze had handed to him. It was a revolver, and Big Thing's body immediately froze up in fear. Shiloh noticed his reaction and gave him a sly smile, and drove up towards him.

"You see, it's always been my dream to see the cars that really deserve to be on top succeed, and that is us. Hybrids, fuel efficient cars, electric cars…we were meant to change the world. All the gas guzzlers have done is hold us back, and it is my desire to get rid of them all to help the fuel efficients achieve the success they deserve," Shiloh stated, and let out a cold laugh.

"Wha-what are you gonna do to me?" Big Thing asked again, but this time his voice was shaking and his body was trembling with fear. He didn't know why he asked, since already knew what was going to happen to him ever since Shiloh pulled out his revolver.

Shiloh drove up an inch from his bumper, and then loaded a bullet into the chamber. Big Thing heard the gun click and he flinched. Shiloh then placed the gun in the gap between Big Thing's hood and his grille, and his sly grin was now looking menacing.

"Since my desire is to rid the world of all gas guzzlers, it wouldn't hurt to start with you first. You are the perfect candidate to be my first victim. You are homeless and alone, and nobody in this world cares about you. You have no family or friends, meaning no one will come looking for you when your body goes missing. I will get away with your murder, and your death will be the start of something big, something great." Shiloh laughed again, and to Big Thing his laugh pierced every frame of his body.

"One bullet is all it will take. It will go through your engine and brain, and you will die instantly." Shiloh paused and looked towards the two cars holding him down. "Upon his death get the trailer as quickly as possible. We will be dumping him in the Gulf."

Shiloh then turned his attention back to Big Thing. The two cars eye's met, and Big Thing felt Shiloh's stare burn into him.

Shiloh reached for the trigger. In that moment, Big Thing felt his life flash before his eyes, his meaningless, useless life. He had accomplished nothing, since he never found a family or a place to call home. He was unwanted and Shiloh was right, no one did care about him. If he did die, no one would notice if he went missing. He was hated for what he was, and no one wanted to give him a second chance.

A second chance was all he needed, and that's all he wanted. Big Thing realized it was too late for that now; he was going to die at Shiloh's tires. Big Thing closed his eyes as he heard the trigger click, and he was ready to except death.

Yet, nothing happened. He felt no pain from the bullet going through his body, and the darkness from his eyes being closed didn't subside. He decided to open his eyes, and to his surprise he was alive. He was still standing there with the two fuel efficients holding him down and Shiloh parked in front of him. He kept hearing the trigger click and Shiloh was cursing under his breath, but then he started yelling out in frustration.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?! Why won't it fire?!" Shiloh yelled, pulling on the trigger again and again.

"Shiloh! Stop! The gun is jammed; it could backfire!" Blu Blaze yelled out in concern.

Suddenly, Big Thing saw a small window of opportunity, and he decided to take it. Without a second thought, he swung his massive body around, catching the two cars holding him down off guard. They loosened their grip on him, and as quickly as he could he turned and drove away. He pushed his massive V8 as much as it could carry him.

"After him! Kill him!" Shiloh shouted out with fury, and with that him and his gang took off in hot pursuit after Big Thing.

Big Thing was flying down the city streets as fast as he could, the fuel efficients hot on his tail. He swerved down road after road, hoping they would connect to the busiest part of the city. _If I can just get myself to a main street, they will stop chasing me. They won't risk killing me where they have a chance of getting caught _Big Thing thought. He jumped over trashcans, swerved around dumpsters and caught wandering city folk by surprise as he flew by, all on a broken front axel. Fear was the only thing that was driving him; the instinctive need to stay alive.

Finally, Big Thing reached a main street. The street was bustling with cars going to the bars and nightclubs, and luckily it was the bustiest street he had been on that night. He noticed the fuel efficients had dropped back, and for now he was safe.

Big Thing leaned up against a building and tried to catch his breath. His axel was throbbing in pain since he shouldn't have been driving on it. His engine was now burning because of his fever, and he had overworked that past its limit as well.

In his pain and exhaustion a sudden thought came to him, and he knew what he needed to do. The next day he was going to finally leave Houston and get away from the gang of fuel efficients that were threatening his life. Where he would be going he had not a clue, but anywhere was better than being constantly in danger, and Big Thing did not want to risk that again. They had done their worst, and now it was time to leave them behind.

The next morning, Big Thing picked himself up and ventured out of the city of Houston. He didn't go back to his alleyway before he left, since he didn't want to risk running into Shiloh again. He got onto the highway and began his long search for a new home.

The highway droned on. His broken axel was throbbing with pain more than ever, and his fever was only getting worse. He knew that he shouldn't be pushing his engine but he had no choice; he had to get away.

He had no idea where he was going as he passed through many cities and towns. He continued to follow the road blindly, and hoped he would land himself in a place where cars would actually care about him. He needed another chance to start his life over, but he didn't know where to go.

Big Thing didn't know how many miles he had gone, but his fever and exhaustion were starting to take its toll. He knew he had to get off the highway and rest, and as he drove he looked out for a gas station. While driving over a bridge he saw a sign for a truck stop, and he decided that would be a decent place to stop and rest.

He drove off the highway and then entered the truck stop. His engine was starting to overheat, and now that he had stopped moving he was starting to feel faint. He drove up next to a gas pump and waited to be served.

A young pick up truck drove up towards him, and despite his poor condition she gave him a smile.

"Welcome to Lone Star Truck Stop, sir! How may I help yah?" she asked sweetly.

Big Thing turned to look at her and say he wanted gas, but nothing came out. He suddenly felt woozy and light on his tires. His engine was burning and the pain in his axel was bad enough that it started going numb. He started to loose control of himself and the faintness that he felt earlier began to overwhelm him.

He felt himself start to sway on his tires, and then he lost control. He felt his body shut down and everything went black. His eyes rolled back into his head as his body toppled over onto his side, and it came down with a massive thud.

The screaming and shouting that followed his collapse faded out to him. He could only hope the cars here would care enough to help him, and give him his second chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you think he will be alright?" asked a muffled voice.

"I hope so, he isn't in too good of a shape. It's too early on to tell how he will do," another muffled voice answered. The two muffled voices continued in conversation and then within an instant, they were gone.

Big Thing was sleeping on a car lift, and had been doing so for over ten hours. The muffled voices finally reached into his conscious and he stirred. He opened his eyes slowly, but his eyes had nothing to adjust to. Only darkness and emptiness surrounded him, which gave him a slight bout of panic. Big Thing turned on his headlights to survey his surroundings, but what he saw did not comfort him.

Large machines and medical instruments were everywhere, and his panic began to worsen. He didn't know where he was, and he didn't know who had brought him to this place. His mind automatically went to the worst possible scenario, and his panic sent him onto a fearful rampage.

"They're gonna torture me to death!" Big Thing shouted. He tried to drive forward and escape, but did not realize he was on a car lift. In his panic Big Thing's tires spun, spending him flying off the lift. He fell with a large thud and skidded a few feet, sending some machines and instruments flying as he went. When he finally came to a halt, he tried to get back upright, but could not. Instead he squirmed around on the floor, screaming and shouting. Big Thing realized he was not going to be able to escape the torture he was about to receive.

The doors to the dark room suddenly flung open, and Big Thing looked onto them in horror.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" a car yelled as it drove into the dark room. This only made Big Thing more frightened, and he desperately tried again to right himself, but could not.

The car turned on the lights, and the whole room illuminated. Big Thing got a good glimpse of his captor, who happened to be an old, jet-black Dodge Charger with sapphire eyes. The Charger drove towards Big Thing and he tried to squirm away, but he found himself caught in a corner.

"Its alright, boy. I'm not going to hurt you, now calm down some. I'm here to try and help you get better," the Charger said calmly, with a slight Texas accent. Big Thing turned to look at his captor again, fear still present in his eyes. The Charger picked up on it and gave him a calm, warm smile.

"It's ok, you can trust me," he said. For a second, Big Thing stopped to think. The car was not trying to hurt him, and in no way looked threatening. He was not going to get off the floor by himself, and he needed this car's help. The fear left his eyes, and the Charger picked it up.

"Here boy, let me help you," the Charger said, and drove up to Big Thing to help him get upright. With some effort, the car accomplished this task, and Big Thing was standing on all four tires again.

"See, nothing to be afraid of! Now get back on the lift, you need to rest," the Charger addressed.

"Where am I? And who are you?" Big Thing asked as he drove onto the car lift. He could still feel the pain of his broken axel as he drove, and since he had fallen it had only made the pain worse.

"Well, boy, you are in my doctor's office. I'm Dr. Richard Delgano, but you can just call me Rich. I am the doctor for the small town of Clay, Texas," Rich replied confidently.

"Where is Clay?" Big Thing asked.

"About an hour outside of Arlington."

Big Thing was shocked. Had he really been on the road in his condition for over four hours?

"Really? I didn't even know I drove that far. I drove all the way from Houston," Big Thing mentioned.

"You're from Houston? Boy, I don't even know how you made it from Houston to here in one piece. That fever of yours was so high! I reckon it was 'cause you ran that engine for so long. If you ran that fever any higher you would have been going to the hospital for sure!" Rich exclaimed, surprised at how far his patient had traveled in his condition. In that moment, Rich gained a sense of respect for Big Thing.

"So, boy I didn't ask you before. What's your name?"

"Well my real name, I'm not really too sure. Everyone just calls me Big Thing," Big Thing answered, giving Rich an uncertain glance. He wasn't a fan of using his nickname, but that was all he had.

"Big Thing…well that is quite an interesting nickname. I see where it comes from. You are slightly larger than the average Tahoe, from the looks of it. And you said you don't know your real name?" Rich asked curiously.

"No. I don't know my real name. I don't know who my parents are, and I don't have a family. I was brought into an orphanage when someone found me on the street, and I was only a year old then," Big Thing said, becoming slightly melancholy at the thought of his past.

Rich looked onto Big Thing sympathetically, and his respect for the Tahoe only grew.

"I'm sorry, Big Thing. That could not have been an easy life," Rich said softly. Big Thing nodded his hood, but didn't say anything.

For a moment, there was silence, and then a random thought came to Rich's mind.

"Big Thing?" Rich asked. He got Big Thing' s attention, and he raised his hood to look at Rich.

"Why did you leave Houston, and drive all this way when you were that unwell?"

"Fuel efficients. There was a gang of them that beat me up for their own pleasure. I dealt with it for a long time, but they tried to murder me recently. They almost got away with it, so when I got free I had no choice but to leave my only home…" Big Thing trailed off, and the thought of his last encounter with the fuel efficients made him shudder.

Rich nodded his hood, and now understood why Big Thing had reacted the way he did when he first saw him. His patient's life had not been an easy one, and he had found no one in his life he could trust. Of course he would be scared to find himself in a dark room and not know where he was. _Maybe he thought the fuel efficients took him captive, and were going to try and murder him again_ Rich thought.

"Well rest assured, Big Thing. There are not many fuel efficients in Clay and if there are, they are a friendly bunch. Personally, I do not have a liking for fuel efficient cars, especially when they stop by the gas station where you stopped. In a town full of gas guzzlers, they automatically think they are on top, when they are only stopping for a tank of gas!" Rich laughed at the thought, and this helped Big Thing's mood lift a little.

"You are safe here, and you can trust me to help you get better. You will be staying in my office until you are clear, which means no more fever or broken axel," Rich said in a disciplinary tone, and then drove over towards Big Thing's backside.

Big Thing heard the Charger mumble to himself, and then he left a yank near his back bumper. Big Thing was startled from the movement and jumped slightly. Rich reassured the Tahoe as he drove back to his front side.

"Sorry about that, but I had to pull this," Rich said, showing Big Thing a very small and old looking license plate. Big Thing gave it a funny glance; he didn't even know he had a license plate.

"Why is it so small?" Big Thing asked.

"That's 'cause it's a child's license plate. And from the looks of it, this is the one you've had since you were a baby," Rich addressed. In that moment, hope stirred in Big Thing. Maybe Rich could track the license plate number, which could maybe track him to his parents. He told Rich the idea, but the Charger sadly shook his hood.

"Sorry, Big Thing, but a child plate expires after two years of age, and a car needs to upgrade to a standard plate. This plate is old enough that it isn't even in the records anymore." Rich paused, and handed the plate to Big Thing. "You never know when this could come in handy. Why don't you keep it?"

Big Thing took the plate from Rich, and decided he would keep it. If there was anything connecting him to his parents, this was the only connection he had.

Rich took a quick look over of Big Thing, and then had to go and get Big Thing's new license plate registered. He told the Tahoe to rest up and sleep if he needed to, and then left Big Thing to himself.

As Big Thing was sitting alone on the car lift, he started to think. A day ago, he had been living on the streets, fending only for himself. Today, he was being treated for his sickness and broken axel, and for once in his life he was not hungry. He was being pampered, and never thought twice that this would happen in his life. And for once, a car wanted to help him, instead of ignore him and drive away.

For the first time in his life, Big Thing felt that someone actually cared about him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Big Thing remained under Rich's watch for a few more weeks after his arrival to Clay. The old Charger made sure Big Thing healed up fast and gave him the time needed for recovery. He allowed Big Thing to drive around outside a few times a day, but other than that Big Thing remained inside Dr. Delgano's office.

One morning, Rich drove into the office, and gave Big Thing his daily check up. He usually allowed Big Thing to drive around first thing in the morning, but this morning he did not let him. Rich had something better in mind.

"I have some great news for yah, Big Thing," Rich started, and Big Thing immediately perked up. "Today is the day! I am finally going to release you from my office, since you have healed up pretty darn well," Rich exclaimed. For a moment, Big Thing was very excited, but then a thought occurred to him that crushed his excitement.

"Rich, where am I gonna go now after I leave your office? I have no place to go," Big Thing muttered, lowering his hood in dismay.

Rich thought for a moment before speaking, and then he got an idea.

"Come on, let's go down to the gas station. I know some cars that could probably help you out," Rich said, motioning Big Thing to follow him.

The two cars drove down Clay's main street, Western Way, which was the road that led to the gas station where Big Thing collapsed. As they were driving, Big Thing was enjoying the trip. It felt good to be back out on the road again, feeling the wind on his front bumper and the sense of speed that got his heart racing. As he drove he also took in the landscape of Clay, which was primarily flat. There was a lot of brush land and some trees randomly placed throughout the landscape. Going down the main street he also saw many small businesses; it seemed as if big business had yet to hit the small town of Clay.

Big Thing and Rich finally pulled into the gas station. Big Thing never got a good look at the place, since before he collapsed he was tired and delusional.

The gas station was an old truck stop, which went by the name of Lone Star Truck Stop. There were twenty-two pumps that served regular gas and diesel for the truckers. A large convenience store was placed at the front of the station, which advertised that it served all kinds of snacks and beverages, along with parts. As he pulled in, Big Thing noticed the same pickup truck that he saw the day of his collapse was working, and currently she was serving a dreary trucker.

"May," Rich addressed, and the young female pickup perked up and turned towards them. Big Thing noticed that she too was a Chevy. "Where is Darla?"

"Oh, she is here. I'll get her for you guys," May said, and drove off towards the convenience store. She gave Big Thing a quiet and curtly "hi" as she drove on past.

A few minutes later, May came back with an older female fuel efficient, a red 1981 Chevy Chevette. When Big Thing saw the car, she was wearing a stern expression, and fear made him believe that she would not welcome him.

"Oh boy, is that him?!" the Chevette yelled out after getting a good glance at Big Thing, driving over and embracing him. Big Thing was completely taken aback; that was not the reaction he had expected.

"I'm so happy you fully recovered! When you came to my truck stop that day, I thought you were as good as dead!" the Chevette said in a loud Texan drawl. "It's so nice to see you looking stronger than before; you were a weak little thing."

"Big Thing, this is Darla. She and her husband run Lone Star," Rich chimed in. "Darla, this car's name is Big Thing…it's his nickname."

"Well it's finally nice to meet you, Big Thing," said Darla, and the two cars shook tires.

"Nice to meet you too, Darla," Big Thing responded, bowing his hood slightly.

"If only you could meet my husband, but he is out of town for the weekend on a hog hunt. He was wondering about you too, Big Thing," Darla said.

"Darla, there is an issue I would like to bring to your attention, and I was wondering if you could help," Rich mentioned, catching her attention. The Chevette nodded her hood for Rich to continue. "Well yah see, Big Thing is being released from my office today for his good health. The problem is that he has nowhere to go."

"Nowhere to go? Now why is that, everyone has got a home somewhere," Darla remarked, looking astonishingly at Big Thing.

Big Thing sighed in aggravation. He went on to tell her about his life story, and that he never had a home. She listened very intently and was full of sympathy after Big Thing was done. She embraced him again and showered him with sorry's and apologies for the life he had been living.

"Now Darla, since he has nowhere to go I was wondering, do you have a place for him to stay?" Rich finally asked. Darla looked over at him and a wide smile appeared across her bumper.

"Why actually, Dr. Delgano, I do have a place where Big Thing can stay. I have an empty loft bedroom up above my barn that no one is using. If he can help me take care of the animals, I can take care of the boy and make sure he stays healthy."

Big Thing couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all those years living on the streets, no one wanted to lend a tire to help, or take him in for the matter. He hadn't even known Darla for even a few minutes and she was already giving him her hospitality.

"Ma'am, I can't thank you enough. This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me," Big Thing said gratefully.

"It's not a problem at all, Big Thing. In small towns like these, cars take care of one another. Its our way of life," Darla replied confidently.

For a moment there was silence, and Big Thing watched Darla look around at her gas station. She saw May running around to each customer, a look of strain on her face. He heard the Chevette sigh.

"Poor gal, she is the only car that works this shift. I need to hire another car," Darla said, and then paused. She turned to Big Thing and her face lit up; an idea came to her.

"Boy, I bet you are low on money as well. How would you like to take on a job?" Darla offered.

Big Thing perked up immediately; was he dreaming? He was getting a place to stay and a job offer on the same day?

"Ma'am, I would love to take on a job for you, if you need the help. I'm in much need of my own cash," Big Thing added. Currently he had no money, and it would be a nice change to earn his own money rather than beg for it or steal.

Darla smiled sweetly at his response. "Good. You're gonna to be a waiter here and be on the same shift as May. That will be from eight in the morning until four in the afternoon. Don't be a minute later or over, I don't do overtime."

Big Thing nodded his hood in agreement. Darla told him he would start after the weekend was over, and that he had to fill out some paperwork for her. Rich let them go as she took Big Thing towards the convenience store to get him started.

That evening, Big Thing followed Darla back to her home. He saw that she lived on a good amount of acreage, at least enough to support a small farm. They drove over towards the barn where Big Thing would be living. It was a rather large barn, and it was built with dark wood that was worn by time.

She opened the barn's double doors and the two cars drove in. She started showing him around, and told him what duties he would have if he were going to live there.

"Think you can get a little dirt on your tires?" Darla asked, as if she was presenting Big Thing with a challenge.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied confidently.

"Good. Now, before you go to work I want you to feed all the animals. However, I want you to milk the tractors first and then feed them. Then you gotta feed the chickens and pigs and give them all clean, cold water. After that, I want you to clean their stalls and clean out the main barn aisle. After you get all the chores done, you can come get some breakfast and head to work. Can you handle that to start?" Darla asked, after she rounded off the list of chores.

"I can handle that," Big Thing said gently, nodding his hood.

"Good," Darla said, and motioned Big Thing to follow her up into the loft.

In the corner of the loft where all the hay and feed was stored, there was a small side room with a door. Darla opened it and showed Big Thing inside. It was a small and bare room; just enough for a car to sleep and relax after a long day.

"This is where you will be staying. I got a spare bed for you, and if you help me we can get it up in here before tonight. There is an outhouse right outside the barn, and a pump for oil if you need it. Other than that, you are free to do what you want with the place. No one has lived here for many years. I think the last occupant was here about fifteen years ago."

Before Big Thing knew it, night had fallen. He was heading back to his new home after Darla had treated him to a wonderful, home cooked meal. He drove up into the loft, past all the hay bales and grain bags and then drove into his room.

He snuggled up on the bed and wrapped himself with a large blanket. He felt warm and cozy, and realized that after all those years being on the streets and dreaming of living in a comforting home, his dream had finally come true.

It was safe to say that leaving Houston was one of the best decisions he had ever made. Things were finally starting to look up.


	5. Chapter 5

_***Hey everyone, here is another update! Btw the character in this chapter that goes by the name Beau...his name is pronounced "Bo". Enjoy!****_

Chapter 5

After the weekend, Big Thing started his new and unexpected life. He had done all the barn chores before heading to work, and he realized he didn't mind doing the chores at all. They provided an outlet to let his mind wander and relax, and focus less on his past and his last run in with the fuel efficients. That bad memory had yet to leave his mind.

Big Thing was finally at work after being treated to another great meal, courtesy of Darla. He was serving all different types of cars that day: trucks, minivans and even fuel efficients. Rich had been right about the fuel efficients behavior at the gas station. They were very pompous, demanding the best fuel and service that could be offered. Big Thing heard them mocking the upkeep of the old truck stop, and he even heard one of them make a derogatory comment concerning May. He wished there was something he could do to get back at the fuel efficients, but he didn't want to give the Lone Star a bad reputation for service.

One morning the station was not busy, and he was having a friendly conversation with a semi truck. The truck was telling him about his travels, where within a month he could travel to one end of the country and back. Big Thing was listening intently when he noticed three pickup trucks drive into the truck stop. He excused himself as he went to go provide the trucks with service.

"Afternoon, gentlemen. How may I serve you?" Big Thing asked kindly as he drove up to the three pickup trucks. They looked about the same age as Big Thing, but in comparison they were very rugged. Each truck was covered in mud and dirt from front to back bumper.

"Hey, who are you?" asked one of the trucks, a lifted, blue 2004 Ford F-250.

Big Thing looked at the truck, a little confused. He was expecting the trucks to start rounding off their drink orders to him instead of questioning him.

"My name is Big Thing. I work as a waiter here at Lone Star, and I will be happy to serve you whatever you'd like," Big Thing replied with a smile. He tried changing the subject, hoping he could avoid talking about himself. He was not one to let cars get to know him too well.

"Since when did Darla start hiring cars off the street? She usually tries to give cars that live here jobs before anyone else," a black 2002 Dodge chimed in, looking a little irritated.

"And who are you guys?" Big Thing asked, curiously raising an eyebrow. It seemed like these trucks were residents of Clay, and acted like they owned the place.

"We live here unlike you, apparently," the blue Ford replied mockingly. "My name is Beau Johnson, and me and my buddies have lived in Clay our entire lives."

Beau gestured his tire to allow the other two cars to introduce themselves.

"I'm Luke Keeler. My pa owns a hog farm on the other side of town," the black Dodge said.

"And I'm Austin Blacksmoke, and my family owns the feed store in town," said the red 2005 Chevy Silverado, the only car who had not spoken yet in the group. He was chewing tobacco and giving Big Thing an uncertain glance, not knowing what to think of the outsider.

"So, where the hell are you from? You certainly aren't from around here, and Darla NEVER takes in outsiders," Beau scoffed. Big Thing suddenly felt very small for the first time in his life. This truck was headstrong, and his lift only made him appear bigger.

"I…I'm from Houston. I started working here this week," Big Thing replied weakly.

For a moment the three cars were silent. They looked at each other uncertainly, and then they all shot Big Thing menacing glares.

"He's a city boy, a goddamn city boy!" Austin yelled out angrily.

"And we don't like city boys," Luke muttered, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Big Thing didn't understand. What made it so bad that he was from the city? He was speechless as the trucks continued to bash him.

"All you city boys do is drive around and think you are better than us, and you look down upon our country roots," Beau sneered.

"Yeah, couldn't have said it better, Beau! Y'all drivin' around with your fancy wheels and clean frames and all that other sissy crap y'all into," Luke added, and started laughing.

Big Thing felt like driving away, but he couldn't run off on the job. He had to continue to listen to their insults until they were done. He was slumped down on all four tires, cowering with a look of fear on his face.

"I don't know how Darla let you work here, but she should be ashamed for letting a city boy live in this town!" Austin said, smacking his tire across the ground. Big Thing winced.

"Come on, let's get the hell outta here. I know another place we can get some gas. I don't want no city boy serving me!" Beau exclaimed, and the other trucks nodded on agreement.

Within an instant they were gone, kicking up dust as they went. Austin had spit his tobacco on the way out, leaving some right on the asphalt leading into the gas station. Big Thing scowled, and realized he would be the one cleaning it up. He sighed and tried to go back to work. He did not want to let the trucks insults get to him.

That night Big Thing was having dinner with Darla and her pickup truck husband, Buck. He was a brown 1980 Chevy and similar to his wife, Buck was just as caring and kind towards Big Thing.

Big Thing's eyes and hood were lowered at the table, and when Darla and Buck parked at the table they took notice.

"Everything alright, Big Thing?" Buck asked.

Big Thing shook his hood no.

"Come on, boy. Tell us what's wrong," Darla said gently.

"Three trucks who live here came by the gas station today. As soon as they found out I was from Houston, they mocked me for being a city boy," Big Thing muttered.

"Oh, and I bet these boys went by the names of Beau, Luke and Austin, didn't they?" Darla asked sternly. Big Thing nodded his hood yes.

"Don't listen to them, darling. They are afraid of outsiders who come to town, let alone anyone who is from the big city. They hide their fears through insults; so don't let it bother you too much. Besides, they have no idea what you went through living in the city. To me, you aren't a true city boy," Darla acknowledged.

Big Thing perked up. He was so convinced after the three trucks mocked him that he was a city boy. "I'm not?" he asked, a little confused.

"No. You didn't grow up in a fancy home or apartment, and get things handed to you. You didn't work for a big corporation and you don't have a lot of money to spend lavishly. I know that's what those boys are afraid of and why they reacted to you so harshly, but you are none of those things. You fended for your life on those city streets," Darla said, and touched his side with her tire.

Buck spoke up, and raised his hood confidently. "You don't worry about those boys, you hear? You will get your chance to prove to them who you really are. A city boy is not one of them."

Big Thing smiled. The words of his caregivers made his confidence rise. Buck was right; one day he would prove who he was to them, and how wrong they were. After their insults, the last thing he would look for in them was friendship.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few weeks had passed since the truck boys came to Lone Star and rounded off their insults at Big Thing. He had not seen them since, and was glad for that. Darla had either chased them off or told them to not come to the station while he was working.

One day he was asked if he could do some overtime, something Darla rarely asked of anyone. The car working second shift could not make it in, and no one else on staff could cover for him. Big Thing had agreed to take it on, since he would not mind the extra money in next week's paycheck.

Lone Star was very different at night than during the day, more so in the clientele they received. Cars that came in during the second shift were usually quieter and more somber individuals who kept to themselves. Usually during the day he would catch some small talk with the customers, but at night he usually gave cars their drink orders and that was that.

It was a rather slow night, and Big Thing was working by himself. The overhead lights on the roof covering the gas pumps were making a faint hum, and he could hear crickets chirping off in the distance. He sighed as he took in the peacefulness of the station, which for him was usually packed with customers.

The peacefulness was quickly interrupted when the rumble of a semi truck's engine could be heard coming into the gas station. Big Thing shook his hood to wake himself up out of his relaxed state, and went over to serve the customer.

The customer was a large Peterbilt that had a black paint job adorned with chrome. His paint job was decorated in faint yellow stars, and running down each of his sides were the crooked yellow lines of a road. What struck Big Thing most about this semi was that he had a giant cow skull attached to his grille, which seemed to be staring down at him menacingly. Big Thing got a strange pang of nervousness, but approached him anyway.

"Welcome to Lone Star Truck Stop, how may I help you?" Big Thing asked timidly.

The semi looked down at him, his large sapphire eyes shimmering in the lights of the gas station. "I'd like a sixty gallon diesel fill up here at the pump," he said slowly, his voice deep and his Texan accent very thick.

"Right, right away sir!" Big Thing said nervously, driving over to the pump to get the nozzle off it. He took the nozzle and put it into the semi's gas tank, programming the pump to give him sixty gallons. Once he heard the pump turn on he tried to drive away, but the semi spoke up. Big Thing immediately froze on the spot.

"What's your name, boy?" the semi asked. Big Thing turned around to the truck; it looked like he wanted to talk.

"Big Thing, what's yours?" he replied, unsure where the semi wanted to go with this conversation.

"Asphalt. I feel like I have seen you before, boy, but I don't know any Big Thing's," he said slowly.

Big Thing looked him over, trying to decide if perhaps he had seen this truck before. It appeared he hadn't. Maybe Asphalt saw him one time in passing, or saw another Tahoe that looked just like him. There were a lot of cars that looked like him.

"I'm not sure if we have ever crossed paths, sir," Big Thing said. He bowed his hood slightly and was about to turn away, but Asphalt started talking again.

"You're looking for someone, aren't you?" Asphalt asked. Big Thing froze in place, his eyes widening. How did he know?

"Yes, I am actually. How could you tell?" Big Thing asked, a little confused. This conversation was starting to get strange, and Big Thing could only hope that Asphalt would be done filling up soon.

"I can see it in your eyes. That restless, unsettled look I know all too well," Asphalt said somberly. "So, who are you looking for?"

"My parents, I never knew them. I was abandoned in Houston, and I've been searching for them my whole life," Big Thing said sadly, rubbing his front tire gently across the ground.

Asphalt didn't say anything at first, but he did give a slight smile. Big Thing was certain that seeing this truck smile was a rarity in itself.

"I'm not sure you have been looking hard enough," Asphalt said, a slight chuckle in his voice. Big Thing suddenly got very angry. How could this car be laughing at the fact he had not found his parents yet?

"Psh, you are one to talk I'm sure. You know how hard it is to find two cars you have never even seen before? Especially in a state as big as Texas?" Big Thing spat. Asphalt's smile was quickly wiped off his front bumper.

"Now calm down, boy. I know it ain't easy, but I don't think you have tried hard enough, that's all," Asphalt tried to say calmly, trying to not anger Big Thing more.

However, that did not help. From there Big Thing went off on a massive rant to Asphalt, explaining every little detail that had been his life. While listening to his rant, Asphalt stayed calm and quiet, listening to every word. When Big Thing finished he was breathing hard, his teeth slightly clenched together. Asphalt tried to smile again, and he saw Big Thing immediately tense up.

"You are a tough and determined Tahoe, I won't argue with that. However, I think you have held yourself back from really starting to search for them. From experience I know, Big Thing," Asphalt told him calmly. Big Thing did not reply, staring back up at him uncertainly for him to continue.

"I too am searching for someone. Years ago I fell in love with a young semi named Sadie, one of the most beautiful semi's I have ever laid eyes on. She was smart and had so much character, and was more down to earth than any other car I knew," Asphalt said softly. His gaze began to soften as well thinking of her memory.

"I was a lucky truck, and I was able to get the chance to date her. I was ready to spend forever with her, and well, that all changed when the road called me. I needed a job and had to start trucking, spending long periods of time without her. One day I returned home and she was gone. All her stuff was still there and I couldn't contact her by phone. I tried to contact her parents and see if they had seen of her, but they hadn't and didn't seem too concerned. Since that day, I have been searching for her along this lonely road. I have never stopped looking with every town I stop in, or any pit stop I make. I have been at it for years, and I don't plan on giving up anytime soon."

Big Thing thought for a moment. After hearing Asphalt's story, he could understand why the semi thought he had not tried hard enough searching for his parents. This car was always searching and on the lookout for any trace of Sadie, and his determination could not go unnoticed. However, Big Thing wasn't sure if Asphalt was looking to see if the truck still loved him, or was simply just hoping to see if she was alive and well.

Big Thing then thought over what he had done to look for his parents. He had searched all over Houston, but was given no leads to pursue an extensive search for their identities. He did leave Houston, but he had made no effort to look for them while out on the road, mainly because he had been sick. Then he had arrived in the town of Clay. A sudden realization hit him, that since arriving in Clay he had made no effort to look for his parents at all. He had gotten so caught up in work and doing his barn chores that he hadn't had them on his mind.

"I guess you are right, Mr. Asphalt. I really haven't been trying hard enough to look for my parents," Big Thing said, looking down at the ground and sighing.

"I just don't even know where to start," Big Thing said gloomily.

Asphalt looked down at him, his gaze now turning cold.

"The open road is where you will find your answers. The road itself is a living entity that is full of wisdom and secrets. Don't take for granted what the road can provide for you, as many cars do these days. Let it guide you and take you on the road less traveled, and don't be afraid to go down those roads. For all you know, the road knows where they are right now, and it's just waiting on you to take you there," Asphalt replied. Being a trucker, he understood and knew what power the road possessed.

The gas pump clicked, and Asphalt was done filling up. Big Thing went over and removed the pump and screwed on Asphalt's gas cap. The semi then silently paid him and started his engine. It rumbled to life as he pushed himself into gear to start the long journey ahead of him.

"I hope you find what you are looking for," Asphalt said as he began to leave.

"I hope you do too. Thanks for everything," Big Thing replied, bowing his hood. Talking with Asphalt had sparked his motivation to start looking for his parents, and he knew that couldn't have been accomplished without the trucker's help.

Asphalt flashed Big Thing a quick smile, revved his engine and made his way for the exit. Big Thing stood as he watched the semi drive back onto the highway, and watched until his lights faded into the distance.

The gas station was quiet again, but Big Thing was full of determination, ready to find what he had always been looking for. Although, a question resurfaced into his mind, and he felt a slight pang of doubt inside him.

Where would he even start?


	7. Chapter 7

_***Hey everyone, sorry for the delayed update, life has been hectic! I'm still going to be updating this story...Enjoy!***_

Chapter 7

Big Thing's encounter with Asphalt kept reeling in his mind. The fact that a wandering semi came to the gas station, at a time he never worked, and told him to step up the search for his parents enthralled him. It gave Big Thing chills thinking about it, since he felt that Asphalt might have known something he didn't. Sadly, he knew he was never going to find out what that was.

He still had yet to start searching, since he didn't know what path to take to even start. Finding cars whose faces and names were unknown to him was presenting itself a challenge to Big Thing. He decided that if he saw any window of opportunity that would allow him to start searching, he would take it.

That afternoon Big Thing was driving down to the Keeler's feed store to pick up some grain for the hogs. He was on a quiet back road, and the heat of the day was making heat waves on the asphalt. He kicked up dust behind him as he drove, since it had not rained in the past few weeks, making the dirt and air very dry. Drought was a something Big Thing feared while working on the farm, since they could potentially run out of water for the animals if the well dried out.

On his way to the feed store, Big Thing passed by old man Jensen's cattle farm that was set a ways back from the road. As he passed, loud whoopings and hollerings could be heard from the farm, which made Big Thing stop in his tracks. Someone sounded like they were having a good time, and Big Thing wanted to go investigate. He decided he had all afternoon to get grain for the hogs.

As he drove up the farm's driveway, he could see large clouds of dust being kicked up near one of the pens. He could just make out two trucks parked on the outside of the pen, and one truck was inside it. As he got closer he started to recognize the trucks, and when he did it made him want to turn around and get the hogs grain as he should have been doing.

However, it was too late. The trucks picked up on his presence, and it was none other than Beau, Luke and Austin. Austin was currently the one in the pen, and he drove up to get a closer look at what the other two trucks had seen, since the dust had been so thick.

"Well, would you look who it is! It's the city boy!" Beau yelled out to Big Thing, who was ready to drive away at that moment without hesitation.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Austin hollered, and coughed a little after taking in some dust.

As much as Big Thing wanted to drive away, he didn't. He had been curious what they were doing, and wasn't willing to show that he was afraid of them. He turned around to Beau, looking him directly in the eye.

"Was curious what y'all were doin', that's all," Big Thing tried to say nonchalantly, even though he feared another onslaught of insults from the trucks.

Beau let out a short laugh. "Well, we're doin' something you have probably never heard of, city boy. We call it cutting."

Big Thing raised an eyebrow. For once Beau had been right, he had no idea what cutting was.

"Should we explain it to him?" Luke asked apprehensively. He wasn't very willing to share his country roots with a car from the city.

"Hm, it wouldn't hurt I guess," Beau replied, giving Big Thing a smug smile. "Come here city boy, we're gonna show yah how it's done."

Big Thing was amazed they hadn't insulted him yet. However, there was no doubt that they would take the chance to insult him if the opportunity presented itself.

"Now, cutting is an ol' cowboys sport," Beau started, and nodded to Austin to start cutting. As Big Thing came up to the pen, there were a few heads of cattle in the corner huddled together.

"Now watch Austin, he is pretty good at this stuff. He cuts in a few rodeos every now and then. So what you do is try and separate a cow from the herd. You go for the middle of the herd, since that's the most challenging place to pull a cow out of. Once the cow is separated, you try and keep it from returning by blocking its every move to get by you."

Big Thing watched Austin go into the herd to get it moving, and from there he selected a young calf that had strayed. He kept it from the herd, blocking its every move, chasing it left and right. At one point he kept his back tires planted to the ground and used his front ones to jump back and forth, blocking the cow best he could. Eventually the cow slipped by him, returning safely to the herd.

Austin soon joined them on their side of the pen, and his breathing was hard. Big Thing could tell this was a physically draining sport. It required a lot of small and fast movements, which was very difficult for a car with a truck or SUV body.

"Can I give it a try?" Big Thing asked.

Beau and Austin looked at each other and smiled, trying not to laugh. Big Thing picked up on it and gave them an annoyed glance.

"Well?" Big Thing asked again.

Beau attempted to get himself under control to talk to Big Thing, and Austin drove away to the other side of the pen to talk to Luke. He told him Big Thing's request, and Luke tried to keep from laughing as well.

"Alright, you can give it a go, city boy," Beau finally answered. He opened the pen to let Austin out and Big Thing in. As Big Thing drove past the Ford, he shot him an unimpressed glance; he did not find them mocking him funny.

As Big Thing drove over towards the cowherd, the three trucks clustered together on one side of the pen, watching Big Thing intently.

"Bet yah he can't even separate one from the herd," Luke said at a whisper.

"I'm surprised he's even getting dirt up in his rims," Austin mentioned in a mocking tone. Beau let out a short laugh.

Big Thing was now facing the cowherd. He tried to ignore the trucks mocking him behind his back, and focused on selecting a cow. He knew his performance wasn't going to be stellar, since it was only his first time. However, he wanted to show the truck boys he could do it nonetheless, and that he wasn't afraid of a little dirt. He hoped this was going to be the chance to prove himself, as Buck said he would.

Big Thing drove into the middle of the herd, moving the cows away from him. He selected a cow, a Black Angus calf, and cornered it towards the back of the pen. The rest of the herd moved away from them, and then it was only Big Thing and the cow.

The Angus tried to move to the right, and then Big Thing moved to the right. The cow tried to move left, and Big Thing moved left. His eyes were directly on the cow, not moving, the world disappearing around him as he put his entire focus on the animal in front of him.

The cow tried to dart across to the other side of the pen. Big Thing chased after him and cut the cow off in its tracks, his tires sliding as he came to a stop. A large cloud of dust was sent up around him, clouding his vision. The dust did not stop him.

The cow moved right, then left, and then right again. Big Thing blocked each move, his back tires planted into the ground, his front ones jumping from one side to the other. Dust was being sent up into the air with each move, blocking out the hot Texas sun.

The cow moved right again and began to run, but Big Thing wasted no time. He drove right after the cow as it started turning towards the herd, blocking it again, his front tires sliding into the dirt and his front bumper almost touching the ground.

Big Thing was getting into it, his breathing was hard and his tires were now brown instead of black. He continued cutting the cow, and realized he was having the most fun he had had in a long time.

"Big Thing! Big Thing, that's enough!" Big Thing heard Beau call out. The truck's callings were almost faint to him, since he was so caught up in the cutting.

He finally let the cow slip by him, and it returned to the herd. The dust around the pen was thick, making it seem as if a red cloud had descended upon them. As he drove over towards the truck boys, Big Thing continued to kick up dust, coughing as he got some of it in his mouth.

He was now caked with dust, and Big Thing looked as if his paint job was reddish brown instead of green. He spit out some dust as he drove up to the boys, his breathing still hard as ever.

"So? How was that?" Big Thing asked between breaths. He had no idea how well he had done, but he felt he did decent for a first timer.

When the dust started to clear, he could see a look of shock on each of the truck's faces. He got no response at first, and asked them the question again. There was still silence, until Austin finally piped up.

"Who are you?" Austin asked, an astonished look in his eye.

"Honestly, I don't really know who I am," Big Thing replied, becoming slightly irritated. The trucks had still not answered his question.

"That was some of the greatest cutting I have ever seen," Beau said quietly, still in shock over Big Thing's performance.

"You must of done this before; you gotta be lying that you are from the city," Luke said, still in shock as well. Big Thing shook his hood "no" in response; he really had never done it before.

Big Thing was glad to prove to the boys that he didn't mind getting dirty, but did not expect to cut and then be told he was one of the greatest cutters they had ever seen. He didn't even really know where it came from, but as soon as he had the cow in front of him he knew what to do.

"He must have been born with a cow sense," Austin said.

"How can a car from the city be born with a cow sense? That doesn't make any sense," Beau exclaimed defiantly.

" 'Cause maybe he wasn't born in the city," Luke added. The three trucks turned to stare at Big Thing, not being able to comprehend the truck in front of them.

"Okay, okay, I've had enough of your speculations, you can do that on your own time. I really need to be getting to the feed store now," Big Thing called out, angrily shaking his hood. He didn't want to be around cars that were going to be continuously speculating his origins, when they really knew nothing about him.

"Aw come on, man. Don't leave us just yet, maybe you could show us another round of cutting? Then after that maybe we can get a drink at the gas station?" Beau asked, interested in seeing Big Thing take another go at it again.

Big Thing revved his engine, starting to get angry. Now they wanted to have him hang around, when just a few minutes before they were mocking him behind his back?

"Oh, so now y'all are being nice to me, just 'cause I can keep a cow from moving back into a herd. Sorry Beau, I'm not accepting your offer. I heard you guys mocking me while I was in the pen, and I don't suddenly form friendships with cars who think I'm nothing minutes before."

Big Thing angrily spun his back tires, kicking up dust into the faces of the three trucks. They all closed their eyes and shook their hoods, cursing as the dust blinded them. Big Thing took off, flying down the driveway and out onto the main road, leaving the trucks in the dust behind him.

"They want to be friends now? I'll see the day when that actually happens," Big Thing mumbled. As he drove, his mind began to clear and the anger soon left him. As he pulled up towards the feed store, a random thought crossed his mind.

If he was born with a natural cow sense, was he actually not born in the city? Was Houston not his original home, as he was always thought to believe?

He shook his hood to get the thought out of his mind. How he pulled off a great cutting performance without ever knowing how to do it was enough to think about.


	8. Chapter 8

***_Hey guys. I know this isn't necessarily a Cars "fanfiction", but I'm trying to take a crack at writing an original story taking place in the Carsverse (or a slight version of my Carsverse). If anyone is reading this, could you give it a review? I'm curious what yah guys on think of it ^^; Thank you and enjoy!***_

Chapter 8

"Come on Big Thing, get that order over at pump 10!" May yelled out, rushing by Big Thing with a drink order she was bringing over to pump 5.

_I can only do so many things at once, May, _Big Thing thought, not wanting to say it out loud and have her hear. The station was overly busy that Saturday morning, and he was getting to each customer as fast as he could. May tended to get pushy and bossy when it became busy, so Big Thing let her say what she had to say. He didn't usually listen and did what he had to do, since he knew it would be pointless to create a scene when there would be a lot of cars around to watch it happen.

Big Thing rushed over to pump 10 and brought the drink order to the customer. For a second he took a breather, since a couple had left pumps 6 and 7 and they were not occupied when they left.

However, that did not last long. As another car left pump 8, he saw Beau, Luke and Austin pull into the station. He didn't want to serve them, but he saw May was busy with a few other customers. He sighed and rolled his eyes; he had no choice.

"Morning, guys. What can I serve you today?" Big Thing addressed the trucks unenthusiastically.

The boys rounded off their drink orders, and Big Thing jotted them down mentally. His sharp memory allowed him to easily remember what orders were asked and where they needed to go. Before he turned away to fix up the drinks, Beau stopped him.

"Hey, so um, Big Thing. I wanted to ask you something. We're having a bonfire over at the abandoned ranch on the other side of town. Would you be interested in coming? Its next weekend, and a lot of cars our age are going," Beau suggested.

Big Thing gave it some thought. He did want to meet more cars, although he wasn't sure how many younger cars would be there, since Clay had a small young population. The truck boys would be there, but he could always ignore them.

"I'll think about it," was Big Thing's response as he drove off to fill their orders.

When he returned, he gave them their orders without another word, and noticed two more customers drive into pumps 12 and 13. The customers just never seemed to stop coming.

"Welcome to Lone Star Truck Stop, how may I serve you?" Big Thing asked as he drove up to pumps 12 and 13. However, something made him freeze in his tracks. He recognized the customers immediately.

"No, it can't be. Shiloh, Blu Blaze?" Big Thing mustered out. He started to back away, fear gripping him.

"Hello, Big Thing. Did you miss us?" Shiloh sneered. "We have some unfinished business here, don't we?"

Blu Blaze started laughing when he saw Big Thing's face twist up in terror. Big Thing watched as Shiloh revealed that he had a gun hiding underneath his wheel well.

"You had better start running, gas guzzler," Shiloh spat, narrowing his eyes.

Big Thing didn't give what he did next very much thought. He bolted, leaving behind the busy gas station. He could hear May start yelling at him angrily to come back, but was quickly silenced when she saw the two fuel efficients start chasing after him.

Big Thing was speeding down the road blindly, trying not to look in his side view mirrors to see Shiloh behind him. He tried to lose them, going down any of the small back roads to confuse them. However, that tactic didn't work and they were still hot on his tail, pushing him farther out into the outskirts of town.

As Big Thing was driving he saw an abandoned farm come up on the horizon. He was running out of options where to go, and he made an awful realization that the chances of him surviving were slim since Shiloh was armed. He should have stayed at the gas station and called in the sheriff, but fear made him run. Now that he was in an isolated location, they could very well get away with his murder.

As soon as Big Thing approached the abandoned farm he sped onto the property, and tried to hide behind one of the barns that was starting to cave in. The barn was not a great hiding spot, but he knew they were going to find him eventually. As he waited for them, he tried to catch his breath from all the frantic speeding. His heart was racing and his breathing was as hard as it had ever been.

Suddenly he heard tires crunching on the grass, but no engines. That was one thing he hated about Shiloh; being a hybrid his engine was so quiet you could never hear him coming, unless you listened hard enough.

Shiloh and Blu Blaze pulled around behind the barn, and Shiloh's smile turned wicked when he saw Big Thing cowering. He stopped a few feet from the SUV, cocking his gun, taking aim.

"Thought you could run, couldn't you? Trying to escape a fate that was meant for a dirty gas guzzler like you was pointless. Although, I will admit you did try. It wasn't easy finding you. It was only a matter of time, but you should have known I would come back, and finish what needed to be done back in Houston."

Completely terror stricken, Big Thing didn't know what to do. He was cornered, and he knew there was no point in running anymore. He either had to accept death at Shiloh's tires, or try to escape and get back to town. The escaping option didn't sound too hopeful, but he knew it was better to try than die without a fight.

Collecting himself, Big Thing took a deep breath and looked not at Shiloh, but at his gun. He was not certain why the hybrid did not come closer to shoot him similar to their last encounter, but knowing Shiloh he was trying a new scenario. Shiloh probably thought that since the last one failed, a new approach might be more successful. Now that Shiloh put himself at a farther range, there was a better chance for escape.

"Say goodbye, gas guzzler!" Shiloh yelled, engaging the trigger. Big Thing's eyes widened, his adrenaline rushed and when Shiloh pulled the trigger, he pushed his massive body sideways.

Missed. Shiloh stood confused for a moment, since he was not sure how Big Thing was able to dart his shot. However, he had little time to think, since he realized too late that the SUV was hurtling towards him.

Big Thing smacked into Shiloh, who got rammed into Blu Blaze next to him. Shiloh's gun fell out from his wheel well and went skidding across the ground, finally resting in the overgrown grass at the far end of the barn.

In that brief moment, Shiloh and Big Thing glanced at each other. Fear quickly painted across Shiloh's face when he knew he had lost his only source of defense. He was awestruck, not moving, giving Big Thing the opportunity to go after the gun. The Tahoe drove and grabbed for it, but did not shoot. Instead, he unloaded the weapon, and then proceeded to crush it into the ground with his tire, using all his weight. The gun then cracked and broke underneath him. Big Thing turned to look at Shiloh, his stare cold but his face cracked a smile.

"You see, Shiloh, out here we do have guns. But we don't fight with them, out here we fight like real men," Big Thing said, clenching his teeth and giving his engine a forceful rev. Shiloh jumped back a little; finally realizing the Big Thing he was facing now was more powerful than the one he knew back in Houston.

For Big Thing, the opportunity had presented itself to give Shiloh and Blu Blaze a little payback for what they had done to him in the past. They had attacked him when his body was weak, and when he was alone. The hybrids always came upon him either armed or in a large group, making him no match for them. He had never stood a chance, but that was the past. Now there was no denying that Big Thing had gotten stronger, and he was only up against Shiloh and Blu Blaze, who were unarmed and defenseless.

Big Thing lowered himself to the ground, giving Shiloh a sharp glance. Within an instant he lurched himself forward, throwing his massive body towards Shiloh. He pulled his front tire out in front of him, and as he finally crashed into the hybrid he punched him square in the bumper.

Shiloh yelped out in pain as Big Thing's tire drove into his face, knocking out a few of his teeth as the forceful punch hit him. He was quickly pushed to the ground and skidded a few feet, Big Thing toppling over him. The Tahoe quickly regained his tires and stance, and in no time was standing ready. As Shiloh tried pulling himself up off the ground, blood was trickling down his mouth from his missing teeth, Blu Blaze took the opportunity to help his friend. He charged at Big Thing, ready to give him the same punch Shiloh had received.

Big Thing swiftly caught Blu Blaze's move, darting out of the way of the car hurtling towards him. He turned around quickly on his tires, catching the hybrid off guard, ramming his front bumper into his side. Blu Blaze didn't even have to scream out in pain as he was hurled straight into the ground, his entire right side crunched in.

Big Thing perked up, hearing Shiloh coming at him from behind. He quickly regained his footing, spun around and sideswiped the Prius, sending him to the ground again. This time instead of leaving Shiloh to try and pick himself back up, Big Thing turned around, charged and took his front tires and held the Prius down on the roof. Shiloh tried to struggle to get free, but the struggling made his weak body only weaker.

A slight engine rev was then heard, and Big Thing looked in his side view mirror to see Blu Blaze was trying to come at him again. The small hybrid jumped on the Tahoe, who was putting all of his energy into holding Shiloh down. Blu Blaze started to punch his sides with his tires, wrestling him from behind in hopes he would let Shiloh free. Big Thing winced in pain from the punches, but quickly threw himself into reverse, ramming right into the hybrid and catching him off guard.

Turning around on his back tires, Big Thing turned to punch Blu Blaze. His front tire was in midair when he felt a punch in the bumper from Shiloh, who still had some energy left. This allowed Blu Blaze to throw a punch, and the two began beating on him.

Using all his strength, Big Thing broke free, taking his front bumper and smacking it into each of them. When he was free he turned back on them, showing no mercy. He started ramming into them, punching them, using all of his force and not stopping until he knew they couldn't fight anymore.

Broken and bleeding, Shiloh and Blu Blaze were now looking upon Big Thing with an upmost amount of fear. Big Thing was about to throw another round of punches, until Shiloh spoke out mercifully.

"No more, no more Big Thing! We stand down!" Shiloh shouted, cowering slightly. Big Thing held back, a glorious feeling of victory rushing over him.

However, he was not satisfied. Seeing his two enemies in almost disrepair strangely wasn't enough. He wanted them out of his town and off his turf, and he personally wanted to make them leave. The fighting was over, he concluded, but the chase had just begun.

"Then get outta my life, and outta my town!" Big Thing bellowed, smacking his front tire across the ground. The two hybrids winced.

"We've fought enough. Can't we end this now and you can let us go?" Blu Blaze pleaded.

Big Thing smiled. He never imagined that his enemies would ask for his mercy. Usually he was in that position. The tables had turned, and he was enjoying every minute of it.

At first Big Thing didn't respond to Blu Blaze's question. He pondered how he was going to make them leave, and make sure they would never try their luck at coming back to Clay and face him again.

"I'll give yah till the count of three. You had better start runnin', 'cause I'm comin' after you," Big Thing sneered, giving his engine a powerful rev.

Shiloh and Blu Blaze didn't even think twice. The two hybrids looked terrified as they quickly drove away, heading in the same direction from which they came. As Big Thing watched them drive away, he stood confidently; it wasn't going to take long for him to catch up.

Revving his engine again, he took off down the road after the hybrids as quickly as he could, his tires sending up dirt behind him. Just as he predicted, he had caught up to them in no time; no hybrid engine was a match for a gas guzzler's V8.

He drove right up behind them, tailgating and revving his engine to taunt them. He could hear them whimpering out in fear as they tried to drive faster to get away, but their engines couldn't carry them to match Big Thing's speed.

Big Thing dropped back for a moment, and then drove up and started taunting them again. He repeated this until he saw a group of cars driving towards them on the horizon. Squinting his eyes to block out the sun, Big Thing was surprised to see that it was the truck boys.

"Big Thing! We came out lookin' for yah! Do you need any help?" Beau shouted out as Big Thing got closer.

"Don't worry Beau, I got this all under control!" Big Thing responded, and flew by the truck boys with Shiloh and Blu Blaze. The boys stopped and looked at the strange sight before turning around and following Big Thing back into town.

The gas station was finally in view, and from what Big Thing could see the customers and May were staring as they drove closer. They were all wearing worried expressions, including May, who seemed the most concerned of them all. When she saw that Shiloh's front bumper was with stained blood, she looked as if she might cry. She had no idea what had happened since the chase had started, but it didn't look like it ended well for the hybrids.

Big Thing chased them right onto the onramp, giving them one final tailgate and intimidating engine rev. As Shiloh and Blu Blaze got onto the ramp and finally the highway, Big Thing yelled out one last threat before they were out of earshot.

"Y'all don't come back to this town and mess with me, yah hear? Or I'll give y'all a good whippin' if I ever see you in these parts again!"

Finally the hybrids were out of sight. Big Thing drove back to the gas station, picked up his serving tray and was ready to get back to work. The whole station was silent with everyone staring. May was awestruck and stood parked, only looking at him. The truck boys finally pulled into the station, and looked out of breath as they approached Big Thing.

"You alright, Big Thing? Who were those guys?" Beau asked carefully.

Big Thing looked over at Beau and smiled.

"No one of your concern, Beau. Just some ol' friends of mine that needed to learn a lesson, or two."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The town was buzzing after some of the residents had witnessed the chase between Big Thing and the hybrids. When he was asked about the identities of the cars he chased, he never revealed them. Just as he had told Beau, they were just some friends who needed to be taught a lesson.

To May, that response wasn't enough. For the next week she watched Big Thing carefully at work, unsure what to make of him. How could he consider them his friends if both of them were smashed up, and one was clearly bleeding?

One morning at work, which was surprisingly not busy, Big Thing started thinking about the scenario again. He didn't want to tell anyone what really happened, since he didn't want it revealed that he had been hunted down by two hybrids his whole life. To him, that fact was embarrassing. He felt that he was able to prove himself to the hybrids and chased them away for good. If they were never coming back for him in Clay again, why should he concern anyone else with his problems?

While he was serving a customer, he saw the truck boys drive into the station. Surprisingly, he did not find himself as angry at their presence as he usually did. On the day Shiloh and Blu Blaze came to town, he noticed they had driven all over town looking for him. The act was surprising, and he later found out it was their own doing; they were not told to go looking for him. To Big Thing it showed that maybe they did care about him after all.

Beau, Luke and Austin each drove up to a pump, and Big Thing went over to serve them.

"Mornin' guys, how may I serve you today?" Big Thing asked.

"Actually, we're good. We came here to ask you if yah still wanted to come to the bonfire," Beau mentioned.

"Yeah, it's tonight," Luke added.

Big Thing stopped for a moment and thought. After seeing their act of kindness towards him, maybe hanging around them wouldn't be so bad. Plus, he had never been to a bonfire before, and was curious what one was like.

"Alright, I'll come. What time?" Big Thing asked.

"Come at 8, it'll be dark by then," Austin replied.

The deal was done. As the boys drove away, Luke shouted out to not forget to bring beer. Big Thing smiled; he had that covered.

That night, Big Thing and his six pack of beer drove under the stars towards the abandoned ranch on the other side of town. As he drove in, he saw an old faded out sign hanging over the entrance, and he could just make out that the ranch's name was the "Lazy J Bar". As he continued up the long driveway he passed a few barns, and saw one of the barns was caving in. He realized this was the abandoned farm where he had fought Shiloh and Blu Blaze.

As he drove on, he finally saw an orange glow come from somewhere on the back forty. As he started heading towards it and checking out his surroundings, he realized how large the ranch was. It was strange that a ranch so massive was abandoned, and it looked like it had been for years.

The bonfire was finally in Big Thing's view, and he saw a small group of cars parked around it talking. He saw Beau talking to a few pickup trucks, and when he heard Big Thing coming towards him, the Ford turned around and waved.

"Just in time! Pop a top and get over here!" Beau yelled out merrily. He was starting to get drunk.

Big Thing opened a beer and drove up to the bonfire. He took a sip and smiled.

"Little chilly out tonight, isn't it?" Big Thing asked.

"Yeah, but it's usually colder out here. Maybe it's 'cause of all the open space," Austin yelled out as he drove over to greet Big Thing. Luke was not far behind him and did the same.

"Glad you could make it," Beau said to Big Thing. He then tapped one of the trucks he was talking to with his tire, addressing the group.

"Hey, did you guys know this car is from the city, and he's a champion cutting car! Man I have never seen anyone cut as well as he does!" Beau exclaimed. The trucks in the group gave Beau a strange glance, and began to ask questions. From there Big Thing did most of the talking about his strange ability to cut, and as he began to drink more the talking became easier.

About two hours into the bonfire, Big Thing could call himself drunk. He cleaned off his six-pack with ease, and Luke was able to hook him up with more beer to keep him going. He had talked to all different types of cars, some in town and out of town. Each car had an interesting story to tell about growing up in the Texan countryside, and Big Thing only wished this could have always been his life. At many times during the night he wished that he had never lived in the city.

There was also someone at the bonfire he never expected to be there, May. For most of the night she was very quiet and reserved, and occasionally struck up a conversation with a few of the cars there. Big Thing noticed she would look over at him every now and then, and when his eyes came her way she quickly looked away. He found it odd, but he was started to think she was attracted to him. She never showed it at work, especially when she was in a bossy mood. However, at the bonfire her constant avoiding of him and looking at him made it clear. Big Thing wasn't sure if it was because he was drunk or his feelings were real, but he was slightly attracted to the young Chevy as well.

As the party began to die down and cars started leaving, Big Thing found himself relaxing by the fire, eyes half closed with a beer still in his tire. He took a sip and finished off the can, throwing it into the fire. He was very drunk now, and he knew if he started driving the world would start spinning.

"Hey, Big Thing," he heard someone say, and turned around to see Austin driving over towards him. Austin looked pretty drunk too; he could barely drive in a straight line.

Big Thing greeted him, and the two of them stood parked by the fire, watching the flux and flow of the flames coming out of the fire pit.

"So, do you know anything about this ranch, Austin? I've never seen a farm of this scale in size before," Big Thing said, his speech slightly slurred.

"Not too much, actually. The older folks around here know a lot more about it than us younger ones. The place shut down when I was only a year old, so I don't really remember," Austin replied.

"Although, I do know that this place used to be owned by one of the most prestigious cattlecars in north Texas. He bred and sold some of the best cattle in the country, and he brought a lot of revenue in for the town."

"So what happened?" Big Thing asked.

"No one really knows. Apparently they just up and left one day. They sold the whole herd, and they even told their employees to keep quiet about them selling the place. Even Darla doesn't know what happened, and she was best friends with the rancher's wife."

Big Thing found the fact they left without telling anyone very interesting. What could be more important to a prestigious cattle rancher than his ranch, and whom would he give it all up for?

"Heh, the only thing this place is good for now is bonfires and muddin'. Actually, we ain't even supposed to be on this land, we could get arrested. Since it was bought by the town they said no tresspassin'. Well, the old sheriff is supposed to guard this place, but he kind of falls asleep and forgets to. He knows we come out here, and usually only gives us warnings," Austin said and laughed. Big Thing usually would have reacted if he found out he could possibly get in trouble for something, but he was too drunk to react. He simply shrugged and continued to look at the fire.

Beau and Luke joined them a little later on. They told them everyone had left, and it was time to put out the fire. Luke had gone down to the stream a ways back on the property and collected water earlier on in the night, and had buckets ready. Collectively they all put out the fire, and soon they were sitting in darkness, under the moon and stars in the Texan sky.

Big Thing couldn't see and thought they would be heading back into town, so he turned on his headlights.

"Whoa whoa whoa honcho, we ain't goin' anywhere," Beau said, and Big Thing turned his headlights off. Now he could only slightly make out the outlines of each of the trucks.

"We're sleepin' here tonight. I don't know about you but I don't wanna drive back drunk and get caught," Beau mentioned, and everyone shook their hoods 'no'.

The boys spread themselves out around the smoldering fire pit, and each one proceeded to sleep on the ground. Big Thing took his own spot, and as he was lying down he looked out onto the vast amount of land that spread out before him. He could only imagine what this ranch was like back in it's heyday, and how he wished he could have grown up around it.

"So, what do you guys wanna do tomorrow? It's the weekend, and I haven't got any plans," Luke said from across the fire pit. "Let's make em' quick, before sleep steals me."

"Say, I got an idea! Let's take a little weekend trip, and show Big Thing some more of the countryside," Austin mentioned. Big Thing perked up at the idea. He would love to see more of Texas if he could.

"That idea sounds great to me," Big Thing said jovially.

It was settled, they would take a little tour around Texas. As Big Thing started drifting off to sleep, feeling the short grass underneath his tires, he couldn't have imagined he would be getting along with the truck boys, let alone now going on a trip with them.

"Life sure does have a funny way of twisting things around," Big Thing said softly, before drifting off to sleep under the Texas stars.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the sun came up on the horizon, Big Thing and the truck boys were preparing to leave. Although they were all slightly hung over, their anticipation to start their trip couldn't be hindered.

The trip started south, with Beau in the lead and Big Thing at the rear of the group. They stopped in Forth Worth, passed through Arlington and paid a visit to Dallas. They were about to head further south, but Austin made a suggestion in changing the trips course. They had never explored much of southwest Texas, and it would be a different place for all of them. Beau agreed and changed course, and decided they would start heading towards Abilene.

For Big Thing, the trip couldn't have been more enjoyable. Seeing the different sights of Texas was a refresher, since the only places in Texas he really knew were Houston and Clay. While traveling he got to see different cars, buildings and landscapes to give him a better all around feel of his home state. The more things he saw, the more he felt at home.

Suddenly, the trip was altered when the boys saw that the main highway out to Abilene was closed, due to a serious accident. They were detoured onto a back road, and not knowing the area too well, the boys started getting lost. They went down one road after another, trying to find a way to get back onto an open part of the highway. However, they found no onramp or any sign of the highway, and continued to drive on.

"Shouldn't we ask for directions?" Luke finally asked with concern.

"Don't worry, Luke we'll find our way back. It will only be a matter of time," Beau replied. Although, now he was starting to get worried they would not find their way back.

"Who would we even ask for directions? There's nobody out here!" Big Thing chimed in, looking around. They had not seen a soul for miles, and were only surrounded by miles of dirt and brush land.

"Let's not panic here, guys. I'm sure we'll find our way back," Beau said. "Come on, I think I see a main road up ahead."

Sure enough, they did find a main road and continued on. As the boys kept driving, they started to get hungry. They had not stopped for gas since leaving Dallas, and they were all in need of a fill up. To the group's dismay, they had not seen a gas station since they were detoured, and panic began to set in. Beau tried to keep everyone calm, but he knew that all of his friends being gas guzzlers increased the probability of everyone running out of gas at the same time, and then they would really be stuck.

Fortunately, they ran up on a gas station, although it was far from exceptional. There were four old pumps outside that lacked a roof to cover them, and next to them was a rundown convenience store. The store was made of old wood that was peeling, and some of the windows were either cracked or broken.

The truck boys pulled up cautiously. Austin stared at the old station with grimace.

"Well, do we have to stop in here? Maybe there's a station up the road that's a little nicer. Hell, we don't even know what type of gas they serve!" Austin whined.

"We don't have a choice," Big Thing replied. He pointed to a sign a little distance up the road that read 'Next service station, 68 miles'.

"68 miles?! You gotta be kidding me!" Austin whined back.

"We're stopping here. Pipe down, Austin," Beau said, shooting Austin a look. From there, Beau started looking around. He noticed the station was full service only, and saw a small sign outside the convenience store that read 'Truckers honk, all others come inside'.

"Come on, guys, in here," Beau said, waving for them to follow him. As they entered the building, it was just as old looking on the inside as it was on the outside, and they could hear "Amarillo By Morning" by George Strait playing on an old record player. The room was not very well lit, and the windows didn't provide much natural light to help. There was one fan in the center of the room, blowing around the musty air of the store. One small fridge of food stood at one end of the store, and at the other was an old Chevy Blazer fast asleep behind a counter. The old green Blazer was wearing a brown cowboy hat with a black band, and adorned on his hood was a pair of cattle horns.

"Hey, Austin, check that out! What's an old gas station geezer wearing cattle horns for?" Luke asked, nudging his friend. Austin started chuckling in reply. Big Thing looked on with confusion.

"What's so special about cattle horns?" Big Thing asked, curious.

"They're a status symbol here in Texas. Usually if you have a lot of money in either the oil or cattle industry you wear them. This old coot looks like he just wears them around 'cause he thinks he has money, or he's crazy," Austin said, laughing at his comment.

Beau ignored his friends and went up to the counter, knowing their dire need for gas was more important than speculations. He tried to wake the old Blazer, but he was in a deep sleep.

"Excuse me, sir, we need gas. Sir?" Beau kept asking, but nothing seemed to work. He looked back at his friends and shrugged. He knew they couldn't leave without getting gas, but the old man didn't seem to be responding. The Blazer continued to sleep, and then started snoring.

"JOE!" a female voice thundered out as a maroon Blazer came crashing through the back door. Big Thing almost jumped out of his frame, the fuming woman taking him by surprise.

He was not the only one who had been surprised. The Blazer behind the counter was ripped from his sleep, waking up with full alertness. His blue eyes were wide as he tried to recover from the shock of waking up suddenly.

"Joe, you know not to sleep on the job! We have customers waiting and we need the money!" the maroon Blazer spat at him. Joe slightly cowered, muttering a faint but pleading "yes dear".

"Sorry for making you wait, boys. My name's Maddie, and if you need anything let me know. I'll be out back taking care of the tractors," Maddie said to the truck boys sweetly. She turned around and drove out through the back door, giving Joe a menacing glance as she slammed the door behind her.

Big Thing and the truck boys turned back to look at Joe, who was fully awake now. He gave them all a sheepish look before driving out from behind the counter.

"Sorry for my wife's yelling, boys. She's been through a lot," Joe said distantly, driving past them and out towards the pumps. Austin and Luke exchanged looks and Big Thing began to ponder how weird the entire scenario was. No one he knew ever admitted out in public that they had no money.

To further the boy's aggravation, the pumps were not working. Joe tried his best to get the pumps to start, but nothing was coming up from the tank below them. Joe cursed out from under his breath as he removed the pump from Big Thing and secured his gas cap.

"Don't worry, there's gas. The system just isn't working. Y'all go back inside, I gotta go 'round back and get things up and running," Joe said quickly, before disappearing behind the convenience store. Feeling frustrated, the boys went back inside and waited.

As they waited, the boys looked around the store. Luke looked in the fridge, Austin looked out the window to watch Joe struggle to fix the pump system, and Beau was checking out Joe's record collection. Big Thing was slowly driving around in circles, until something caught his eye.

On an old bookshelf, Big Thing saw a photo frame that was tucked away behind a few books and broken records. He drove up to the bookcase, shoved aside some of the books and grabbed the picture.

Big Thing couldn't help but smile when he laid his eyes on the photo. It was a picture of Joe and Maddie in their more youthful and happier days, and the photo's backdrop was a farm. Each of them had a smile painted across their front bumper, and Joe was adorning his cowboy hat and cattle horns. Between them was a dark green baby Blazer that had large brown eyes, which were staring absently up at the camera.

Looking at the photo more closely, Big Thing did a double take. The farm they were on looked familiar, and he realized they were at the abandoned ranch in Clay. However, in the photo the ranch looked far from abandoned; this photo was taken back in its heyday. Then he realized something else, which shocked him even more. The baby between them was actually not a Blazer; it was a Tahoe.

"HEY! Big guy! What the hell are you looking at?!" Maddie yelled as she thundered through the back door again. This time Big Thing did almost jump out of his frame, and jolted in surprise. He lost grip on the photo, and it came flying out of his tire and hit the ground, the frame shattering into a million pieces.

Big Thing looked down at the broken picture in shock, and then turned sheepishly to Maddie. She was fuming, and looked like she was ready to burst. At that moment Joe drove into the store. He was about to say the pump system was fixed, but stopped when he saw the look on Maddie's face.

"Y'all have no right to be looking at my personal things! Get out of my store! All of you!" Maddie yelled, and she started to corner Big Thing. He couldn't help but cower in fear.

"I'm sorry ma'am! I didn't mean to look, but it's such a nice picture. I couldn't help but admire the family you have," Big Thing squeaked out, and nodded his hood to the picture.

"I don't have a family anymore! Now y'all get outta my store, 'cause if you don't I got my shotgun and I ain't afraid to use it!" Maddie threatened.

"You don't have a family anymore? Why, what happened? Is that why you have become who you are? Shouting at customers to leave over nothing when you need the money?" Big Thing asked, a little bolder this time.

Maddie stopped in her tracks. Big Thing had struck something in her since she seemed to calm down, but he could still see anger in her eyes. Joe looked on at her and then drove up to her side. She did not chase him away.

"Y'all have no idea what both Maddie and I have been through. We lost everything, including our son," Joe replied somberly. He drove ahead of his wife and picked up the photo amongst the glass carefully. He held the photo up to Maddie and whispered to her. Her face softened a bit, and then turned to address the boys.

"Years ago, we had everything a couple could've asked for. We had a great marriage, a wonderful farm to call home and an income that was more than enough for us. We didn't think things could've been better, until our son was born. He changed our lives." Maddie paused and looked at the photo. She started to get emotional.

"We fell in love with him; he was the light in our lives. Joe wanted to spend time to raise him, so he sold the farm. He decided he would not be able to run the farm and raise our son at the same time. He was offered a job, and we sold everything and moved. When we moved and tried to rent a house for the time being, Joe found out at the bank that we had no money. We lost the fortune the farm gave us, every penny of it. We had no idea where it went, and the bank couldn't help us. In a matter of minutes we went from being rich to poor." Maddie paused again, and this time tears began to well up in her eyes.

"When we found out we didn't have a dollar to our name, we didn't know what to do next. We needed a job and fast, and Joe was able to call up a friend who gave us a job here and conceal our identities. Yet, we needed to get there and support ourselves, and realized that we wouldn't be able to support our son financially, so we, we…" Maddie broke down crying before she could finish.

"We had to leave our son behind, and we had to leave him on the street. We didn't have the time or money to bring him to an orphanage," Joe said, letting his crying wife lean into him. "It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do in my life, and I have never forgiven myself for it."

Big Thing's frame froze. He was found out on the street when he was only a baby.

_Could it be?_

"Where exactly did you leave this car?" Big Thing suddenly found himself asking. He wanted to know more about their son.

"Houston, that was where I was relocated. We were eventually going to move outta the city, but we didn't make it that far," Joe said, lowering his hood. Maddie was still crying at his side.

"Also, when I saw the photo, that's a Tahoe not a Blazer. Correct?" Big Thing asked.

"Yes, our son is a Tahoe. Before he was born we could genetically upgrade him to a Tahoe, since we had him a little later on in our lives," Joe said intently.

The pieces were falling together. Their son was a homeless, dark green Chevy Tahoe that was left on the streets of Houston, and Big Thing was aware that only one car fit this description that he knew of. That car was him.

"What was his name?" Big Thing asked, feeling a rush of excitement.

"Arlington," Joe said, looking Big Thing directly in the eye. "What I would do to see my son again, boy you don't even know."

Big Thing couldn't help but smile. All these years had gone by, and now he finally learned he had a name. He had an identity. At that moment, he felt like he had found a piece of himself.

Then he thought of something, and turned to Luke. "Luke, you gotta screwdriver in your bed toolbox?" Big Thing asked.

" 'Course I do. Why, you need it?" Luke asked, giving Big Thing an uncertain glance.

"Yes, and I need your help," Big Thing said as he went and grabbed a screwdriver from Luke. He handed the Dodge the screwdriver and lifted up the left side of his body, exposing some of his underside.

"See that license plate? Remove it for me, please?" Big Thing asked. Luke didn't ask any questions as he removed the plate from underneath Big Thing, and when he was done he handed it to him.

Big Thing looked at the plate quickly and smiled. It was his child's license plate that he had decided to hold onto. He knew the plate was the only connection he had to the parents he never knew, and he needed it now more than ever.

"Do you recognize this child's plate?" Big Thing asked as he handed the plate to Joe.

Joe took the plate, and nudged Maddie to look as well. She had recovered from her crying and was only sniffling, but when she looked at the plate she looked as if she was going to cry again.

"That's Arlington's license plate! Where in the world did you get this?" Maddie asked, a look of shock on her face despite her holding back tears.

"That plate was found on me when I drove into the town of Clay, Texas. I had lived in Houston all my life, and I never knew who my parents were. All I knew was that I was left on the streets as a baby, and I didn't have a name or an identity." Big Thing paused. He smiled as he looked into the eyes of the cars he had been looking for his whole life.

"Joe. Maddie. I believe I'm your son," Big Thing said emotionally, tears now starting to well up in his eyes.

Joe and Maddie looked at Big Thing with shock. However, they too realized this car fit the description of their son so well; it was hard to deny.

"Arlington!" Maddie sobbed as she drove up and embraced her son. Big Thing embraced her back and she started crying. He couldn't hold it back any longer and started crying as well.

"Arlington, I can't believe you found us. This has to be the greatest day of my life! I never wanted nothin' more than to see you again," Joe choked up as he embraced Big Thing as well.

The three of them stood together, a broken family united as one. Big Thing couldn't agree more with Joe, that this was the happiest day of his life.

The truck boys were in shock, and couldn't have imagined Big Thing would find his long lost parents on their little trip. However, they couldn't have been happier for their friend, and they quietly watched on a reunion that was long overdue.

Once things began to calm down, a question had surfaced in Austin's mind.

"Excuse me, Joe and Maddie. I have a question for you guys. So, we know your first names and Big Thing's first name, but you never told us your last name, did you? Doesn't Arlington deserve to know his full name?" Austin asked.

Joe and Maddie looked at each other uncertainly.

"No, we haven't. We've been trying to keep our name secret for years, to protect ourselves from humiliation," Joe replied, lowering his hood.

"Arlington deserves to know after all these years," Austin repeated, and looked at them sternly. The couple looked at each other again, and knew Austin was right. They turned and looked at Big Thing. Joe took a deep breath before speaking.

"Son, your real name is Arlington Lee Johnaha," Joe addressed.

There was silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Johnaha?! Did you just say JOHNAHA?" Beau blurted out.

Everyone looked at him with confusion, with the exception of Joe and Maddie. Joe lowered his hood sorrowfully.

"Do you guys not know who the Johnaha's are? They used to own the giant abandoned ranch in Clay! They're the ones who just up and left one day when they had one of the most successful ranches in Texas!" Beau exclaimed. Big Thing and Austin perked up.

"That was their last name, I couldn't remember!" Austin said with frustration, shaking his hood.

Big Thing looked to his parents, and was lost for words. The ranch where they had the bonfire at and where he had fought Shiloh was his original home. Clay was the town he was born in. Somehow he had found his way back home, without even knowing. A sudden chill went down his chassis when the next thought popped into his mind.

He was the son to one of the most prestigious cattle ranchers in Texas.

"So, what happened? Why did you just give it all away when you had everything?" Beau asked with curiosity. Big Thing nodded his hood, he was curious too. What was worth more to his father than running the ranch?

" 'Cause of you, Arlington. I gave up the entire ranching business so I could be your father," Joe said, picking up his hood and looking Big Thing in the eye.

Big Thing remained speechless. He never thought he would be the reason for them closing the ranch. All his life, with Shiloh's help, he always believed his original parents abandoned him since he was not loved or wanted. It was a shock to his system to find out the opposite.

"What happened?" Big Thing finally mustered out. "If you gave up the ranch for me, why did you end up abandoning me?"

"Like we said before, Arlington, all of our money was taken away, every penny of it. We wouldn't have been able to raise you and give the life we wanted for you. The plan we had backfired; we should've kept the ranch," Maddie said sullenly.

"I've blamed myself for years for my mistake. The decision to give up ranching so I could spend time with my only son resulted in me loosing my son," Joe said, lowering his hood again.

Big Thing looked upon his father, and for the first time he could see misery in his eyes. Unlike Maddie, who displayed her unhappiness in full color when they first arrived to the gas station, his sorrow was more private. Big Thing nuzzled Joe's side and gave him a warm smile.

"I'm here now, dad. You don't have to feel sorry anymore," Big Thing said gently. Joe looked up at him, giving him a faint smile in return.

"That doesn't mean I can't feel like I've failed you and my family, Arlington," Joe replied.

Big Thing lowered his hood. He could understand how his father felt, and he knew he wouldn't be able to change it anytime soon, even if he was in his presence.

Another question surfaced in Big Thing's mind. How did someone manage to steal the entire ranch's fortune, and get away with it? He posed the question to his parents.

"Your guess is as good as mine. The bank couldn't tell us where the money went, and they didn't know who took it. The job ended up being a fraud, but it was so well disguised I think it could've fooled anyone. It was a full time job on a ranch on the outskirts of Houston, that wasn't nearly as demanding as running the ranch. When we were leaving Houston I stopped by the ranch and told them what happened. They couldn't believe someone would post a job like that without them even knowing. The whole thing was so weird that it took me a while to get over the shock of it," Joe stated, a serious tone in his voice.

Whoever took his parents money was crafty and sly, and by the sounds of it the possibility of finding the car responsible was next to none.

Big Thing wondered if his parents did get their fortune back, would they reopen the ranch? The land in town was still available, and locating the part of the herd they sold wouldn't be very hard to do. He wanted to ask, but he didn't want to get them thinking about something that was way out of their reach.

"So, what now? Are you going to stay with your parents instead of coming back to Clay?" Austin asked.

The thought was starting to dawn on Big Thing. The problem was that there was a job and a place to live in Clay. He wanted to stay with his parents, but he knew to this day they still didn't have the money to support him. He also figured he probably couldn't work at their gas station either; there weren't enough customers to support three salaries.

"I wouldn't stay here," Maddie added. "We want nothing more in this world than to be with you, Arlington. Thing is, we don't have any money, and the owner of this gas station won't pay three of us."

Just as Big Thing had figured.

"I have a job back home, mom, and Darla has been letting me live up in her loft. I don't want to burden you, but I promise I will come visit often," Big Thing suggested.

"Bless Darla for takin' care of you. She's the sweetest car I know. I couldn't think of anyone else to put in your care," Maddie replied sweetly, but Big Thing noticed her gaze softened. Darla and her used to be best friends, and leaving Clay destroyed the friendship they had.

"Wait, I got an idea!" Austin chimed in. "Why don't you guys come back to Clay with us? Even if it's only for a day, you can see everyone and tell them Big Thing is your son!"

Joe and Maddie exchanged uncertain glances.

"We've been hidin' out here for a reason. We don't want anyone to know who we are and what happened to us. It would be shameful, an embarrassment to the family name. It wouldn't be wise to show our faces to an entire town we let down," Joe replied solemnly.

There was silence. Joe had struck a point. If anyone in Clay, let alone the state of Texas knew what had happened to them, their name would be put to shame. They put up with a life in poverty to protect themselves.

However, Big Thing was not satisfied with his father's response. His parents had lived the life they had lived far too long. They were clearly miserable, and nothing good was coming out of staying in hiding. Their son had come back into their lives, and Big Thing knew he was the only opportunity they had to change their condition.

"Haven't you been hiding long enough? How much longer can you live this way? At least come back with us to Clay, I need to show everyone who my parents are. That's the most exciting news the town will have heard in a while," Big Thing said sternly.

Luke laughed a bit. "Sorry Big Thing, but the biggest news won't be you found your parents. It will be you found the Johnaha's, and they turned out to be your parents."

Big Thing pleaded again for his parents to return with them to Clay. They exchanged uncertain glances again, but finally agreed they would come. Maddie told Joe to leave the cattle horns at home, since they would immediately attract attention. He agreed, and with his wife's help they were removed off his hood. Without them, he looked like any old Chevy Blazer.

Joe called up the gas station owner, and told him he would be away. Everyone could hear the owner start to get sharp with Joe about leaving, but when he mentioned Arlington had been found the owner protested no further. He gave Joe and Maddie the time off.

Joe put the phone back on the receiver with a click. "Alright, we're ready. The tractors will be taken care of while we're gone," Joe said, addressing Maddie. He looked nervous, and Maddie did as well.

_There's nothing to fear,_ Big Thing thought, and caught himself before saying it out loud.

While everyone was filling up on gas, Joe grabbed a map and drew out the route. When everyone was ready Joe gave the map to Beau and he took the lead. Big Thing flanked the rear with his parents at his side.

They were en-route to Clay. Big Thing knew that when he returned, the town was never going to be the same. He looked at his parents beside him and the long road that stretched out before them. A chill went down his chassis when the thought occurred.

_I'm going home_.


	12. Chapter 12

_***Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, just been busy and haven't been motivated to write. But don't worry, I'm working on the next few chapters and they will be coming soon! Stay tuned, big things will be happening! ****_

Chapter 12

Home arrived sooner than he thought. Before he knew it, Big Thing and his parents were in Clay. He watched as his parents took in a landscape that used to be so familiar to them, but now being away for so many years it seemed foreign.

As they passed by their old ranch, Maddie couldn't help but tear up, and Joe looked on shamefully. The old rotted out sign hanging above the ranch entrance seemed to be mocking them, swinging in the breeze and creaking as it did. From the road much of the ranch couldn't be seen, but neither of them wanted to see any more than the sign. They knew everything on it was neglected, and seeing what they had years ago falling apart would only add to their misery.

They finally reached the center of town, and Joe and Maddie couldn't have looked more apprehensive. They knew just as well as Big Thing that the gas station was the gathering place in town, and everyone would be there.

As they drove into the station, Big Thing saw some locals sipping a few drinks and talking. Being a Monday, there weren't as many locals as there could have been, which took some pressure off his parents. May was working by herself, and when she turned around to see Big Thing and the truck boys pull into the station, anger was quickly painted across her front bumper.

"You!" May shouted, referring to Big Thing. "You were supposed to be back this morning, and I was stuck with the morning rush all by myself! Where were you?"

Big Thing would have responded if Darla didn't come huffing out of the convenience store. She looked angrier than May, and she didn't even have to deal with the morning rush.

"I'm very ashamed of you! Don't you ever do this to poor May again!" Darla yelled, shaking her tire at him with a scolding nature. A few of the locals briefly turned to her yelling, but it took only seconds for them to ignore it.

"Sorry, Darla, but something held me and the boys up!" Big Thing responded pleadingly. He hated getting Darla angry. She needed to cool down before meeting his parents, who were now cowering behind him and the truck boys.

"Oh? And what could possibly be more important than showing up for your shift?" Darla asked, crossly.

"Well, I found my parents," Big Thing replied briefly.

The anger was quickly wiped from Darla's face. She looked at him with shock.

"Really? How did you find them, and who are they?" Darla asked.

"We got lost and stopped at an ol' rundown gas station. Look, Darla, I brought them home with me." Big Thing paused as he coaxed his parents to come stand by his side. When Joe and Maddie came around and stood by their son, Darla's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Johnaha?! Is that you?!" Darla called out. At the mention of Big Thing's last name, every car in the gas station turned to look at them.

At first Joe didn't speak, taking in the shock of seeing old faces he thought he would never see again. He cleared his throat before finally speaking.

"Yes, it is us, and um…Big Thing you call him? His real name is Arlington, and he's our son," Joe responded timidly.

Darla's mouth still hung agape. For a moment she was silent, but when she spoke up her tone was far from calm.

"Why did you do that to him? Throw him out on the streets and make him live like that? When he came to us, he was so sick that if he didn't get medical attention, he would have died!" Darla shot a glare to Rich in the crowd, who nodded his hood with agreement.

"I'm very ashamed of you two! I should have y'all arrested for child abandonment, and for putting him through what he went through!" Darla spat, narrowing her eyes. The cars at the gas station began chattering at the fact the Johnaha's had abandoned their only son.

Big Thing's eyes widened with fear, since he didn't want Darla to do anything that would separate him from his parents. It was a complicated story, but he knew only his parents could tell it.

"Hear me out!" Joe yelled, making the gas station chatter stop abruptly. The hum of the highway behind them was the only thing keeping it from being completely silent.

Joe and Maddie put their fear behind them and came out with the story of what happened to them and the ranch. The crowd listened intently, every car tense, wanting to get answers to questions that had been buzzing in their heads since the day the ranch closed.

When the story was finished and the truth revealed, there was silence once again. Even Darla couldn't think of a comeback or something to say. Everything had been for Big Thing, and it had all been destroyed by fraud.

"We can catch them! We can get the state and the FBI on this, you guys need the ranch back!" shouted one townscar.

"This happened over 20 years ago, how are we going to catch them now? It's hopeless," Joe said, lowering his hood. The silence returned.

Darla drove up towards them, and put a gentle tire on Joe's fender. She looked at him sorrowfully, regretting her lashing anger and threat earlier.

"I'm so sorry, sorry for everything," Darla addressed them softly, and that was all she could say.

"Thank you, Darla, for taking care of him. I couldn't have chose anyone better than you," Maddie told her softly. Darla gave her old friend a faint smile before driving over to join the silent crowd.

Big Thing wished that the silence would break, and that everyone would be happier to see his parents rather than feel sorry for them. Unfortunately, he knew that couldn't be changed. He knew to this town long ago, his parents were more than just townsfolk. They carried the town of Clay, and made it what it was.

"Arlington," Joe said, turning to his son. "We need to head on back, it's starting to get late, and the owner only gave us a day." It looked as if saying this broke Joe's heart.

Big Thing understood. He hugged both of his parents goodbye, trying not to get too emotional in front of the crowd. The best moment in his life had come and finally passed, such as most of the happiest moments do in life.

"Come visit us when you can, you know where we are now," Maddie said, giving his fender a kiss.

"I will, every weekend," Big Thing promised, giving her a slight nuzzle. When they pulled apart, he felt like crying, but held back the tears. He wanted them to stay, but he knew that was impossible. They had a job to do and a store to watch over, and he couldn't go back with them.

Joe turned to the townsfolk and tipped his hood.

"Nice seeing ya'll, until we meet again," he said, and turned to Maddie. She nodded she was ready, and before she drove off, she blew Big Thing a kiss. He found himself on the verge of tears.

All that could seen was the dust they were kicking up on the horizon as they were leaving, the sun setting in front of them. Big Thing watched them go, and when they were out of sight he felt like crying again. He wanted them back, and wanted them to stay with him in Clay. He knew he could go visit, but it wasn't the same.

He felt a tire touch his fender. As he turned, he saw Darla smiling back at him.

"I'm proud that you finally found them, and gave them the courage to face everyone in Clay. We had so many unanswered questions," she said softly.

Big Thing nodded his hood in reply, but didn't say anything. He looked back out on the horizon, hoping for any chance they had changed their minds and turned around, but the horizon remained empty.

At that moment, he wanted some alone time. Still feeling emotional, he needed time to think and reflect on everything that had just happened. His life had taken a dramatic turn, and he needed to sit alone and take it all in since it happened so fast.

He asked Darla for some time, and she nodded her hood in approval. As he began to drive away, she caught his attention and drove up to his side.

"Arlington, I just wanted to tell you this. I have seen you before, but you were only a baby then. Maddie brought you to this gas station to show you off, and I couldn't get over how gorgeous you were. I can't believe that I never recognized it was you. It's amazing you've come back to work here, and I get to see you all grown up." Darla smiled sweetly and then let him be on his way.

As he started heading back to his room in the barn, Big Thing couldn't be more awed how connected he was to a town he had originally only planned to drive through.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Just as he had promised, Big Thing visited his parents every opportunity he got. He usually went by himself and helped his parents out at the gas station during the day, serving customers and helping his father with general maintenance. At night, his mom would cook him a delicious home made meal, which was comparable to Darla's.

When free time opened up during his visits, his father would teach him how to rope and work with the tractors behind the station. Although Joe had been a cattle rancher, he had learned to work with the gas station owner's tractors just as well, and passed on his knowledge to his son. Working with the tractors also allowed Big Thing to show his father his natural cutting skills, and his father was always floored with his son's cutting performance. When Joe told him he had a natural cow sense and there was no doubt he had Johnaha blood, Big Thing couldn't help but tear up.

And there was no doubt he had Johnaha blood. Rich had decided it be best to run a DNA test on Big Thing, confirming if he actually was related to Joe and Maddie. When the test came back positive, he was more excited to tell his parents the news than when he found out himself. The happiness he brought them in the cruel world they lived in couldn't be replaced by anything else.

Another weekend had arrived and Big Thing was visiting his parents, which had become routine for him. However, this time he decided to bring the truck boys along with him to visit. Joe needed some extra help on a project at the small house they lived in next to the gas station.

As they drove along, Big Thing couldn't help but think about how much his life had changed since he finally learned of his true identity, and the fact that he was a famous rancher's son. The respect he received from the townsfolk because of his background alone was baffling, and soon everyone was asking for his help at their farm. No one viewed him as the city boy anymore. Even with his friends he noticed a change, and they held him up higher in their standards than he thought they ever would. Everyone saw him in a new light, a good light.

When the station was in view, Big Thing picked up the pace. He was always excited to see his parents, no matter how many times he visited or what the circumstances might be. He drove up to the gas station door and entered, knowing his parents would be hard at work.

"Mom! Dad! We're here! Where would you like us to…" Big Thing started, but stopped dead. When he entered the store, it was completely empty.

_Strange, they're always here, _Big Thing thought. He got a pang of uncertainty in his gut; something wasn't right.

He checked out back, to see if they were out with the tractors. What he saw when he opened the back door made him freeze up instantly.

The two tractors were dead, both of their throats cut. They laid on their sides, looking up at Big Thing with blank stares, their tongues lolling out of their mouths. Pools of blood and oil were surrounding them and a foul stench filled the air; they had been dead for a few days.

Big Thing closed the back door, a look of horror on his face. He drove out of the gas station, past his friends and started heading towards the house blindly. As he drove by his friends, they looked at him suspiciously.

"Something wrong, Big Thing?" Beau asked cautiously. When Big Thing didn't respond he motioned Luke and Austin to follow him. At that moment, they also felt a pang of uncertainty.

Big Thing drove up to the small one level house. He reached for the handle on the front door, which was never locked. His dad had always told him they had guns, they could defend themselves from any intruder, and locking the door was unnecessary.

He pushed the door open, and his jaw dropped.

The entire house was ransacked, with objects sprawled out everywhere on the floor haphazardly. The dinner table was flipped on its side; all the pots and pans were thrown across the kitchen. Photo frames and little knick-knacks his mother collected were all over the house, and most of them were broken. His dad's horns and old cowboy hat were nowhere to be found, and so were his parents.

As Beau, Luke and Austin drove up, they also stared into the ransacked house with shock.

"What the hell happened here?!" Luke asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"Who did this? Big Thing, are you okay?" Austin asked, putting his tire on his friend's fender. Big Thing quickly snapped out of his shocked trance.

_Who did do this? _Big Thing thought after his mind began to clear, and the initial shock starting to wear off. No one in town disliked his parents this much, and he knew they had no real enemies.

Then that only left him, and his enemies. Suddenly, a wave of panic ripped through him, and he knew who had done this.

_Shiloh. _

"There isn't much time. We need to find them, now," Big Thing said sternly. The truck boys were caught off guard by his sudden seriousness.

"Where do we even begin to look? We don't even know who took them," Luke said with some confusion.

"I do. No time to worry who, we need to find a clue as to where they could be. Come on, let's look around the house," Big Thing said, motioning them to follow him. He had taken charge, and no one asked any questions.

"Found something!" Austin called out after they had been searching the house for over a half hour. He produced a small piece of paper out from a pile of junk scattered on the floor. He drove up to Big Thing and handed him the paper.

The note was choppily written, so it was written quickly. He couldn't recognize the handwriting, so his parents hadn't written it. It wasn't very concrete evidence, but it was all they had. Big Thing read the note out loud.

"Chickens in Waco."

"That's it?" Beau asked bluntly. "Is that anything we can work off of?"

"Wait a second," Luke butted in. "There used to be a big chicken farm on the outskirts of Waco. We used to ship feed to them, but they closed that location five years ago and moved into east Texas."

"Actually, you're right for once, Luke! Thank god we have a friend that's in the feed business and knows these things!" Austin said. Luke shot him a dirty look.

"Stop kidding around, you two. Luke, do you know where this farm is?" Big Thing asked sternly, trying to get the boys attention back on the situation at hand.

"Yeah, I do. I've been there a few times for feed shipments. Do you think that's where your parents are?"

Big Thing pondered a moment and looked at the note. If Shiloh did kidnap his parents he wouldn't have taken them far, since he wanted to lure Big Thing to them and make him fall into a trap. Also, since the chicken farm was closed and on the outskirts of town, no one would be around, and if there was a problem he couldn't call out for help.

Shiloh loved to do his dirty work in isolation. He never wanted to get caught. What better place to hold his parents hostage than at an abandoned chicken farm?

"I'm certain," Big Thing finally responded. Luke nodded his hood, and without hesitation Big Thing had him lead the way to Waco.

The drive couldn't have felt longer. The more they drove the more nervous Big Thing became. He didn't know what Shiloh had wanted, or why he had taken his parents. He wasn't even quite sure how Shiloh knew where his parents lived, or who they were for that matter. His head kept spinning with thoughts mixed with fear, since he was expecting the worse. The uncertainty of what lied waiting on that chicken farm was killing him.

When they arrived, the chicken farm couldn't have been more isolated. The old chicken coops sat out on dusty brush land without any other buildings in sight. Being an industrial farm, the large metal coops stood ominously, their shear size and rusting metal giving them a daunting look. The farm was eerily quiet, with the sound of their tires crunching on the dirt the only thing that could be heard.

"Big Thing?" Beau mustered out, breaking the silence. "What exactly are we up against?"

Big Thing looked at the ground, still not wanting to admit the truth to his friends. He knew he could handle the situation at hand, and the less they got involved the better. Plus, he was armed with a pistol and had a way to defend himself.

"Don't worry about it, I've got this," Big Thing replied softly, trying to keep his voice down. He didn't want Shiloh to know he was in his presence.

As they had been driving, he was trying to find the coop Shiloh was in. All the other coops had been sealed shut, except for the one they were coming up on. There was a small crack in a side door, and Big Thing knew it was time to act.

"Alright guys, I'm going in. You three stay out here, I don't want y'all to get tangled up in this mess. Although, if something does happen to me while I'm in there, I'll give out three short honks and y'all come in. Just be prepared for anything, and don't let down your guard, yah hear?" Big Thing addressed. The boys gave each other nervous looks, but nodded their hoods in agreement.

Big Thing nodded his hood and went for the door. He gave his friends one last look before opening the door and quietly slipping inside.

The coop was a broiler house, where meat chickens were raised. The abandoned coop was long and empty, enough space to accommodate thousands of birds. As he closed the door gently, he could hear voices coming from the end of the coop. He tried to lay low, and take on a quiet approach as he started to head towards the voices. The coop was dark, but he could slightly make out shadows in the distance.

As he got closer, a combination of smells hit him. He could make out the smell of oil, but there was another smell more pungent and vile that stood out to him. It had a rich iron taste, and when it was at its strongest he knew what it was, and it made his body shiver.

_Blood._

Fear gripped him with intensity in that moment, and when he thought he heard someone coming towards him, he jumped. His engine let out a slight rev, breaking his cover.

"Shit!" Big Thing cursed under his breath.

All of the voices he heard earlier had stopped within seconds. The coop was quiet for a moment, until he heard someone speak his name.

"Arlington," a voice said from the faint darkness. A shadow approached him, and Big Thing froze in place when he saw Shiloh emerge from the shadows.

"You're just in time," Shiloh said, smiling wickedly.

There was blood all over his front bumper.


	14. Chapter 14

_***Just a warning, there is blood and gore this chapter, and scary stuff like that****_

Chapter 14

Big Thing's mouth remained agape, trying to articulate his thoughts and understand what could possibly be going on.

"Grab him, boys," Shiloh said sharply, narrowing his eyes.

From the darkness two of his cronies emerged, flanking him on both sides with guns. Big Thing's eyes moved nervously in his head to each of the car's loaded AR-15's. Shiloh wasn't messing around this time.

"Bring him over here, and before you do so, check to see if he's armed," Shiloh commanded, and drove off into the darkness. The two cars quickly stripped Big Thing of his pistol and took it as their own before ushering him after Shiloh.

As they moved deeper into the coop, Big Thing squinted his eyes when a small ray of light came into view. A hole in the roof of the coop provided everyone with enough light to see, and he was able to start making out cars that were merely shadows before.

Twenty cars stood in a line, all of them gas guzzlers. Each had a gag in their mouth and was wearing two parking boots to keep them from driving away. They all had terrified looks on their faces, and some even cowered when Shiloh came into view.

Big Thing saw his parents in the line. They too looked terrified, but when they saw their son come into view Maddie looked as if she was going to cry. His father's face quickly became filled with dread. He knew they were worried that he too would fall to the same fate they had. The more he thought about it, the more he started feeling the same way.

Suddenly the smell of blood and oil became overbearing. He looked a little ways off, and what he saw made him throw up.

In a haphazard pile lay the bodies of over thirty dead gas guzzlers. They were piled on top of each other, blood oozing from shotgun wounds that were directly behind the windshield. A giant pool of blood and oil lay underneath them, which made the stench of blood so foul.

"What have you done?!" Big Thing gasped out after catching his breath from vomiting.

"Why, I've just started on without you, Arlington! I was supposed to kill you first, but I got tired of waiting. The end of all gas guzzlers starts today, and I assure you by the end of it, you of it will be dead," Shiloh spat.

Shiloh quickly grabbed a gas guzzler out of the line, which happened to be a younger red Toyota Tacoma. The truck look paralyzed with fear as Shiloh pulled out his AR and put it right behind his windshield. Blu Blaze came up and removed his gag, and the truck started gasping for air.

"Beg for mercy, little Tacoma! You're about to join your dead parents over there in that pile. I hope you scream like they did!" Shiloh yelled at him menacingly, pushing the gun into him. The Tacoma would have screamed had he not been terrified. His tires were frozen to the ground as he held on for life, his eyes fixed straight at Big Thing with his lip trembling.

"Let him go!" Big Thing yelled. Shiloh looked at him and laughed.

"I'm killing gas guzzlers, remember? No one is getting out of here alive. Even the semi that helped me bring all these captives here is dead," Shiloh said with a smile. Big Thing felt like throwing up again.

"Take me instead, I know how bad you want to kill me. I'll go before he does," Big Thing offered.

It was an offer he didn't want to make, but Big Thing couldn't stand to see Shiloh kill an innocent truck.

"I like the sound of that," Shiloh said, grinning menacingly and narrowing his eyes. He pushed the Tacoma back into line. The truck went back and cowered in fear.

"Bring him to me, and you two flank the Johnahas. They will be next after he goes so we can finally get rid of this godforsaken family," Shiloh commanded to his cronies.

"No!" Big Thing yelled, who was trying to stay as calm as possible in Shiloh's clutches. He saw Shiloh's cronies flank his parents, putting guns to them. They stood quiet and still, not letting themselves be overtaken by fear.

Shiloh laughed, his voice echoing inside the vacant coop.

"Stop wasting your breath, Arlington. No matter what you say or do, you and your family are going to be rid of for good this time," Shiloh sneered.

Shiloh cocked his AR-15, and held it right behind Big Thing's windshield. Big Thing's body stiffened and his eyes widened with terror. Shiloh really was going to kill him this time, and get away with it.

"Any last words, Johnaha?" Shiloh said with malice.

There was only one thing Big Thing could do.

He honked his horn three times.

Silence hung in the coop. Shiloh looked on slightly confused, but didn't ask any questions. Before he reached for the trigger, Big Thing caught him off guard again.

Something had been bothering Big Thing after he had first encountered Shiloh that day.

"Shiloh, how do you know my first name?" Big Thing asked suspiciously.

Before he had time to say, gunfire could be heard directly behind them. A burst of light entered the coop as a door behind them flung open.

Beau, Luke and Austin sped through the door. All three of them were armed with a pistol and started shooting. The coop quickly became a hazy warzone, the dirt on the ground being sprayed up from when the truck boys entered the building. Shiloh's cronies turned their attention from the Johnaha's to the new intruders, firing their weapons back. Shiloh, in a state of confusion, took his eyes off Big Thing to take in who was foiling his operation. It was a perfect distraction.

Big Thing peeled away, driving into the dust to try and find his parents. Shots continued to ring out, but suddenly ceased when someone yelped out in pain.

The dust slowly began to clear. Beau, Luke and Austin had their guns steady, their breathing hard and rapid. Shiloh found his AR was missing, and to his dismay it was in Beau's tire. Two of his cronies were shot, lying lifelessly in the dirt. Blu Blaze had been shot in the front tires, and could only hope no one would fire at him while he was down.

Big Thing was next to his parents. His mother was fine, but his father on the other hand, was not. He had been shot in the front bumper, which was not a fatal area to be hit, but if not treated he would die.

When Big Thing was driving up to his parents he saw it happen. Shiloh had shot his AR into the haze around him. He was aiming for Beau, but he had misjudged the truck's location. Instead, he aimed directly at his father.

Big Thing stood over Joe, tears rolling down his face. His father looked up at him weakly and gave him a faint smile before passing out.

In that moment, something changed within Big Thing.

A spark had been lit inside him, and what started out as a small flame burst into a wildfire.

Big Thing turned and blindly charged at Shiloh. He rammed into the hybrid, sending him flying across the coop floor. Big Thing came at him again, ramming him right into the wall. Cornered, Shiloh had no escape from the rage that had consumed his enemy.

Big Thing crushed Shiloh into the wall repeatedly. He beat him with his front tires; he jumped up and slammed his weight into him. Shiloh had nowhere to go, no chance to move. The blows kept coming harder each time, never ceasing. Oil and blood were flying through the air. Pieces of metal became detached from Shiloh and fell to the floor, bit by bit. The teeth in his mouth were shattered. He was slowly being crushed into the wall, and his conscious was starting to fade.

The fury was strong in Big Thing's eyes. An uncontrollable monster had taken over him, and there was nothing that could stop it. It wanted Shiloh dead. It wanted him to pay for all the years he had tortured him, and putting a bullet in his father.

Now covered in his own blood and oil, his body severely dented and smashed, Shiloh slipped from consciousness.

Big Thing didn't stop.

The truck boys and Maddie were in so much shock from Big Thing's rage that all they could do was stand there and watch. However, when Beau saw Shiloh slip away, he acted.

"NO!" Beau yelled. He charged over to Big Thing, Luke not far behind him.

Putting themselves in danger, Beau and Luke flanked Big Thing on each side, trying to hold him back from attacking Shiloh any more than he already had. Big Thing whipped back and forth within their grip, trying to break free, the bloodlust for Shiloh still strong within him. Beau and Luke didn't stop, holding Big Thing back, pushing him away from Shiloh's limp body. Maddie drove over, immediately trying to console her son and get him back.

"Arlington! Arlington! Everything is going to be okay, calm down! Everything is going to be okay!" Maddie shouted, hoping to get through to him. Beau and Luke were starting to strain now, but had gotten him a good distance away from Shiloh.

Big Thing started to resist less, his eyes softening slightly. He kept hearing someone's voice in his rage, and when he recognized it was his mother he started to calm down. His breathing was hard and rapid, his front bumper covered in Shiloh's blood and oil. His body was shaking, and as his anger left him it was replaced with sorrow and dread.

Big Thing finally buckled, and he started to cry. He wailed, tears steaming from his eyes as he came back to reality. Maddie drove over to him, still consoling him, but he wept even harder when her voice was clear to him.

Beau and Luke pulled back, taking in the carnage around them and the fear that hung heavy in the captive gas guzzlers. The young Tacoma who would have been killed next had started crying as well, the tears he had held back since witnessing his parents death flooding over him.

No one could even begin to process what had happened.


End file.
